My Love Doll
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: UPDATE!/Aku bukan apa-apa.Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa.TOYS!,/YAOI-cerita pasaran/ master!kyu, slave!min/RnR juseyo
1. Prolog

My Love Doll

.

**JUST PROLOG**

Rated : M

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : KyuMin, SiMin

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

…

"ya! sunbae, bukankah sudah kami peringatkan agar kau tidak berdekatan lagi dengan oppa kami!"

"sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkan kami-"

"-ingat ya, kau itu memang lebih tua dari pada kami, tapi jangan harap kami akan berbaik hati pada orang yang terlalu dekat dengan oppa kami"

"tapi-"

"Cih, kau itu tak lebih dari pada sampah disekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa orang miskin dan bodoh sepertimu bisa sekolah ditempat Elit ini."

"haah.. unni, dia pasti menggoda oppa kami, memberikan tubuhnya agar bisa sekolah disini"

"hiks.. aku tidak seperti itu.. hiks"

BYUURR

"Kyaaaa "Ooops Mian.."

"ya, siapa kau beraninya mengganggu kami ?"

"siapa aku tak penting, sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku akan mengguyur kalian lagi" ancam namja itu.

"mwo ? aish.. kau itu benar-benar –"

BYURR

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"aku sudah memperingatkan mu. Cepat pergi!"

"kau terlalu payah untuk menjadi namja"

"aku tau. gumawo.. eum.. kau siapa ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu ?"

"lain kali saja kita berkenalan, okey. Aku pergi, Bye.."

.

.

.

"mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu sekolah lagi,"

"tapi appa ?"

"siapkan bajumu, kita akan pergi ke JinAn besok pagi"

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

"aku pulang"

"ah.. kau sudah pulang ?, cepat ganti baju-mu lalu temui appa disini"

.

"bagaimana ?"

"baiklah, tak buruk" ucap sang lawan bicara. "-berikan uangnya"

"20 jt won, ini pasti cukup untuk mu"

"nde.. nde.. ahh.. terima kasih Mr. Baek" ucap sang ayah..

"ya! Lepaskan aku.. appa.. appa.. tolong.. appa.. aish lepaskan.."

.

"DIAM !-.. ayahmu itu sudah menjualmu padaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau turuti aku, atau kau akan dapat akibatnya"

Namja manis itu menangis dalam diam, menahan isakannya sendirian. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya sendiri menjualnya ?. tidak ingin mempercayainya, berharap setelah ini dia akan bangun dari mimpi buruknya ini.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah! Untuk pertunjukan terakhir kita! Saya akan memperkenalkan'barang' yang paling bagus dan terbaik ditempat ini!" teriak sang MC membuat tempat itu semakin ricuh.

.

"dimulai dari 10 jt !" ujar sang MC setelah sedikit bercuap-cuap tadi.

"15 juta !"

"25 juta !"

"50 juta !"

"75 juta !"

"apa tidak ada lagi yang mau menawar ?-" Tanya sang MC. Hening untuk sesaat, membuat MC mengetukkan palu yang dipegangnya tanda pengesahan.

1 ketukan

2 ketukan

"100 juta !" semua pembeli dan sang MC menoleh menatap seorang namja yang duduk dibangku kelas VIP. "-aku menawarnya 100 juta" ucap namja itu lagi karna sang MC hanya diam menatapnya.

"baiklah ! sudah diputuskan, 'Lee Sungmin' terjual dengan harga 100 juta won !" teriak sang MC.

.

.

.

.

"lepaskan saya tuan, jebal.."

"lepas ? cih, kau fikir aku membelimu dengan harga murah."

"sa..saya akan menggantinya"

"haha.. dengan apa, kau tak punya apa-apa, kecuali.. kecuali tubuhmu yang akan memuaskanku itu."

"hiks.. kumohon.."

"AAAARRRGGHHHH~…"

.

.

"ya! Kau dimana ?, MIN !"

Hening..

"brengsek,, kalian berdua.. cari anak itu sekarang, bawa dia kehadapanku ssecepatnya!"

"ne, Agassi.."

.

.

.

.

.

END of PROLOG

Hehe.. ini masih prolog, mau dilanjut apa dihapus aja ?

Terserah reader, author tergantung REVIEW dari kalian semua..

.

.

REVIEW PLIISSS… #bow#


	2. Chapter 1

My Love Doll

.

Chapter 1

Rated : M

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : KyuMin

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author mau cuap2 dikit :

Pertama cerita ini Yaoi, jadi bagi yang minta FF in diubah ke GS, mian-mian (?) saja author gak bisa. Karna apa ?, karna author GAK SUKA, tapi BUKAN nya author benci juga. Hanya saja, aneh jika bias author dianggap jadi cewe.

Apa kalian mengerti perasaan author ?

Jadi bagi yang gak suka YAOI, anda bisa langsung GO OUT dari ni FF.

Kedua, adakah yang sakit mata baca FF author ?, mian kali tulisan di FF author ini membuat mata kalian sakit. Jadi, sebaiknya yang sakit mata baca FF author ini juga silahkan GO OUT..

Apa kurang jelas, tulisan DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ diatas..

Haa~h.. author rasa segitu dulu aja, terima kasih aja buat readers yang nunggu'in FF nan gaje milik author ini. auhor update cepet hanya untuk readers tercinta yang udah mau berbaik hati mau baca dan juga Terima kasih udah gak nge-bash cerita, tokoh, dll nya dalam FF ini..

…

Happy reading chingu-deul^^

…

.

.

.

Author PoV

"Emmptt.. eunghh.." desahan dan erangan terdengar jelas disetiap sudut kamar itu. Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat terus menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat namja lain dibawahnya terus mengerang tertahan mengingat sesuatu yang bernama gagball itu berada didalam mulutnya.

Plak.. "ketatkan, min.. ohh.. inihh nikmathh.." namja yang berada diatas itu terus menampar bongkahan kenyal dari seseorang yang bernama sungmin itu membuat miliknya semakin terjepit nikmat didalam hole namja manis itu.

Sungmin terus mengerang ketika namja diatasnya it uterus memasuk-keluarkan miliknya dengan kasar, bahkan terus menampar pantatnya yang sudah memerah.

"Eung.. anghh..euhh.. eungghhhh hh.. hh..hh" Hanya selang beberapa menit, tubuh namja manis yang ada dibawah itu mulai terasa lebih menegang dan kemudian -.

Crrot Croot

Akhirnya namja yang dibawah mengeluarkan semennya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Mengingat ini adalah ronde ke-3 nya malam ini. Sang namja berkulit pucat itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap namja yang sedang dimasukinya itu.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh keluar duluan, eoh ?" namja tampan itu menarik gagball dimulut namja manis itu hingga mengeluarkan sebuah desahan.

"Mianhae, master kyu" ucap sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun melepas miliknya dari hole sungmin lalu beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari laci dimeja nakas. Benda berbentuk cicin yang terbuat dari aluminium dan juga benda bulat yang ia ketahui bernama vibrator. Mata sungmin melebar melihat itu, dengan tatapan memohon sungmin menggeleng, "master, jebal~"

'Slip' kyuhun memasangkan alat yang bernama cockring itu pada junior sungmin.

"Arrghh.. mashhterhh.."

"Na'ah.. it's your punishment, my doll" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin. Dengan sedikit memaksa kyuhyun mengubah posisi sungmin menjadi menungging, memperlihatkan hole pinknya yang minta diisi.

'Slip'

"Uggh.. argh.. hah.. hah.." sungmin kembali mengerang ketika kyuhyun memasukan vibrator itu pada holenya.

'Ddrrt.. drrtt..' bunyi getaran maksimum pada hole sungmin membuat kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya, eoh ?"

"Enghh.."

Plak

"Jawab aku, bitch!"

"Nde.. anghh… hah.. Mashhterhh.."

"Bagaimana dengan ini ?"

JLEB

"Aaaargggghhh" teriak sungmin ketika kyuhyun memasukan juniornya lagi dengan kasar tanpa melepaskan vibrator dari dalam holenya, memasukan dan mengeluarkan miliknya di hole sungmin dengan cepat dan brutal. Membuat tempat tidur itu sedikit berdecit mengikuti permainan kyuhyun.

PLAK

"Ahhnnn.. so.. tight.. ouhh…"

"Eunghh.. masterhh.."

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Agh.. aaggghh.. eunghh"

Kyuhyun terus menampar bongkahan kenyal itu, membuat juniornya serasa terjepit oleh hole sungmin dan jangan lupakan vibrator yang menjadi friksi sendiri bagi kyuhyun.. Tangan kyuhyun terulur untuk meremas dan mengurut junior sungmin yang sempat terabaikan.

"Enghh.. jebbhhall mashhterhh… ahh.. cchh..ummhhh.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar sungmin yang mengerang karna tidak bisa menuntaskan hasratnya untuk keluar. "tidak sekarang, min.. tidak sebelum aku terpuaskan" ujar malam itu menjadi malam yang begitu panjang bagi sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin seorang namja manis yang dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri disebuah pelelangan manusia di pinggiran kota. Sampai pada hari itu tiba, dirinya dibeli oleh seorang pengusaha muda yang begitu tampan dan sukses. Cho Kyuhyun namanya, pemilik Cho Corp yang bergitu terkenal, karna hanya kyuhyun satu-satunya pengusaha muda yang berhasil membawa korea menjadi Negara dengan kemajuan elektronik terbesar se-Asia diumurnya yang masih dibilang begitu belia ini -25 tahun. Dan sekarang disinilah sungmin berada. Sebuah mansion mewah dipusat seoul, bekerja sebagai slave seorang cho kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu di dapur. Tangannya terus bergerak memotong berbagai macam bahan makanan didepannya. kadang-kadang ia beralih kearah penggorengan dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakan, akan tetapi, inilah pekerjaannya. Dan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, atau akan ada 'hukuman' lain dari sang Majikan.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang berjalan kemeja makan. Dengan segera sungmin membawa beberapa makanan yang telah dimasaknya tadi kemeja makan.

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang begitu terburu-buru, dirinya tahu sungmin sepertinya terlambat bangun lagi. Dan ini karna aktifitasnya semalam yang selesai sampai 7 ronde. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Min!" panggil kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil segera mendatangi kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit ditundukan untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. "master, memanggil saya ?"

"Kemarilah!" ucap kyuhyun sambil menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sungmin yang tak mau kyuhyun marah segera menuruti perintahnya, dirinya beranjak duduk dipangkuan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik dagu sungmin, membuat wajah sungmin begitu dekat dengannya. Namun begitu, bola mata sungmin masih enggan untuk menatap namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya kyuhyun dan hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan dari sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, 'bagaimana bisa ada namja kelewat manis seperti ini' batin kyuhyun menyeringai. "hari ini aku mau kau menyuapiku -" ujar kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan segera mengambil sendok dimeja makan didepannya, namun kyuhyun langsung menghentikannya. Membuat dahi sungmin sedikit mengkerut.

"-dengan mulutmu" tambah kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam mencerna perkataan kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian sungmin menelan salivanya berat. Wajahnya mulai mendekati piring yang berisi makanan didepannya. perlahan-lahan mulai memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun seolah berkata apa-lagi-yang-harus-kulakukan-?.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat beberapa butir nasi yang menempel di wajah sungmin. Dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium sungmin, melumat bibir plum berbentuk M itu, memasukan lidahnya, sedikit bertarung dengan sang pemilik, hingga akhirnya memindahkan makanan dari mulut sungmin kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Mashita" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang wajah sungmin yang memerah.

Tangan kyuhyun mengambil sesendok makanan dan mengarahkan sesendok makanan itu kemulut sungmin, "Aaa~" ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin menurut dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan makanan itu masuk kemulutnya. "telanlah." Tambah kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan sungmin mengunyah lalu menelan makanan yang disuapi oleh masternya itu. Dan selama sejam, dimeja makan itu dihabiskan untuk kegiatan saling suap-suapan oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin sambil tersenyum indah, dan itulah yang membuat sungmin begitu mencintai namja yang memangkunya ini. Cinta ? ya, sungmin mencintai kyuhyun. Sang Slave mencintai Sang Master. Bolehkah ? kurasa tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta yang dimiliki sungmin, mungkin hanya kepada siapa cinta itu ditujukan. Sungmin tau diri untuk tidak lebih menambah rasa cintanya, tapi apa boleh buat, dirinya sendiri tak sanggup untuk menahan gejolak perasaan itu.

"Min~ fiuhh" kyuhyun meniup telinga sungmin sambil menyebutkan namanya, membuat sungmin sedikit melenguh. Kyuhyun mulai membuka dua kancing baju teratas sungmin, tangannya yang lihat mulai menekan dan memilin nipple sungmin yang setengah menegang karna bibir kyuhyun yang bergerak mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap bahu sungmin yang sedikit terekspose.

"Eunghh.. mashterhh" lenguh sungmin saat kyuhyun menghisap pelan bahu sungmin, menciptakan tanda baru disana. Padahal tanda bekas semalam saja masih terlihat jelas.

"Aku masih lapar~.." ujar kyuhyun, tangannya mulai merambat meremas junior sungmin dari luar celananya. Bermaksud membuat sungmin menjadi turn on.

"Jebhhallhh.." sungmin menahan tangan kyuhyun agar berhenti memberikan rangsangan padanya, matanya menatap kyuhyun penuh dengan rasa memohon.

"Wae ? kau menolak ku, eoh ?" kyuhyun berujar dingin pada sungmin. Sungmin menundukan wajahnya dan menggeleng. Dirinya benar-benar takut saat kyuhyun berbicara dingin dan begitu datar padanya.

"Mi..mian Master"

"Ada apa ? katakan kenapa kau menolak ku ?"

"Ma..masih s..sa..kit" jawab sungmin tergagap, takut kyuhyun marah atas jawabannya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat hingga sungmin merasakan tangan kyuhyun didagunya, membuatnya menjadi menatap manic hitam itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibir sungmin. Hanya sekilas, tak ada hisapan atau lumatan. Membuat sungmin sedikit bingung dengan sikap Master-nya ini.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?.. Mian" ucap kyuhyun membuat sungmin terdiam. Apa dia tak salah dengar, masternya.. meminta maaf.. hei ini adalah pertama kalinya sungmin mendengar itu. Dan hal ini membuat sungmin merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang slave. Bukankah seharusnya dirinya tidak boleh menolak apa yang diinginkan masternya. Bagaimana-pun masternya lah yang menyelamatkannya dari tempat yang menyeramkan baginya dulu.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut sungmin. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan muka polosnya. "karna hari ini aku malas ke kantor, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, heum ?, kau pasti sudah lama tidak melihat suasana Seoul" ujar kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? kita akan pergi? keluar?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah bersinarnya. Siapa yang tidak senang coba, kalau kita diajak jalan-jalan bersama seseorang yang kita cintai, apalagi disini sungmin memang sudah lama tidak keluar rumah. Kyuhyun sangat melarang sungmin untuk keluar. Setiap kyuhyun kerja, pasti akan selalu ada bodyguard yang menjaga sungmin. Dan alasan kyuhyun hanya tak ingin sungmin pergi meninggalkannya –lagi-.

"Ganti baju-mu, aku juga akan bersiap" sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Wajahnya tak lepas dari senyuman manis yang berasal dari bibir plum berbentuk M itu. Sungmin segera beranjak dan berlari menuju kamarnya, yang memang terpisah dari kamar kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis –sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya- melihat sungmin yang berlari dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Kini kyuhyun dan sungmin berada disebuah mall besar dan terkenal di daerah GangNam. Kyuhyun terlihat menggenggam erat tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya berkeliling. Sedang sungmin hanya menurut dengan apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Ditangannya begitu banyak memegang Shoping bag, salahkan saja kyuhyun yang begitu banyak membelikannya barang-barang ini. Padahal sungmin sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau lelah, min?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "nde.."

"Baiklah, kajja kita cari makan" lagi-lagi kyuhyun menarik sungmin agar mengikutinya.

.

Mereka memasuki restoran mewah bergaya klasik eropa dengan sedikit sentuhan korea, terlihat indah dari luar dan begitu menakjubkan didalamnya. Membuat seorang lee sungmin menatap tak percaya tempat itu.

"Silahkan duduk, mau pesan apa ?" Tanya seorang waiters wanita disana sambil memberikan daftar menu, setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan kyuhyun dan sungmin duduk.

"Dua European Beef, satu strawberry juice, moccacino, eumm.. ice vanilla with pudding."

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu, tuan" ucap waiters itu setelah dengan cepat mencatat pesanan kyuhyun.

.

Tring.. trang.. bunyi sendok garpu yang bergesekan(?) dengan piring itu membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin jadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa dari pengunjung terlihat terkekeh melihat sungmin yang begitu sulit memotong daging di piringnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sedikit melirik sekitarnya lalu melihat sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil piring sungmin dan menukarnya dengan piringnya sendiri. Sungmin menatap piring kyuhyun didepannya, daging dipiring kyuhyun sudah dipotong-potong sehingga memudahkannya untuk makan. Sungmin menatap sekitarnya lalu menatap kyuhyun yang tengah memakan makanannya –piring sungmin-.

"Mian.." ucap sungmin.

"Gwenchana, makanlah"

.

"Aku ketoilet sebentar" ucap kyuhyun dibalas anggukan sungmin yang kini tengah memakan ice krim yang tadi dipesankan kyuhyun.

Kini sungmin yang menghela nafasnya, "haah.. aku memang memalukan" gumam sungmin, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menghabiskan ice krim didepannya.

'Puk'

Sungmin menoleh ketika seseorang memegang pundaknya.

"SungMinnie Hyung! ah.. ternyata ini benar-benar dirimu.. Bogoshippo.." ucap seorang namja tampan berlesung pipit yang langsung memeluknya.

"Eh? nugu?

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE

Thanks to : Kyurin Minnie; BoPeepBoPeep137; Qhia503; Love Clouds; ammyikmubmik; I was a Dreamer; Diavolos; algb; Rima KyuMin Elf; hyunmin317 ; ; HachiBabyMinnie; Isnaeni love sungmin; chikakyumin ; dessykyumin; winecoup137; May AngelBunny ; Irisha Sinna; paprikapumpkin; Cul Ah; Sung Yongmi1307; dan para SILENT READERS

Mau lanjut gak nih ?

Makin bingung sama ceritanya ya? Hehe.. chap2. Depan bakal author bahas semua kok..

Review ya, kalo review nya sedikit, saya akan update lama.

Atau sekalian hiatus mungkin.

Saya sedang dipojokkan dengan ujian-ujian untuk UN disekolah.. *_*"

.

.

So, Mind to REVIEW..

…


	3. Flashback

**My Love Doll**

.

Chapter 2

Rated : **M**

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: **Cuma pinjem nama**

.

Cast : KyuMin, SiMin

**It's Yaoi**, BL, OOC, **BDSM! TOYS!, KEKERASAN!**

gaje dan banyak sekali **Typo's**,

cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-**FLAME** atau nge-**BASH**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

…

Happy reading^^

…

**EverLasting** **Elementary** School, Seorang namja manis tengah terduduk sendiri di belakang halaman sekolah. Membiarkan ke-semu-an itu melingkupi dirinya, tertidur. Sungmin- namja berumur 16 tahun itu kini tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon memejamkan matanya. Sebagian surai hitamnya sedikit berantakan terbawa angin.

Grez

Sungmin terbangun ketika measakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin di pipinya. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat satu-satunya disekolah ini, Choi Siwon. Sahabat, sekaligus seseorang yang sudah sungmin anggap sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Kau tak ke kantin, hyung ?" Tanya siwon sambil memberikan sebuah jus strawberry untuk sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum menerima minuman dari siwon, "gumawo" ucap sungmin berterima kasih. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan siwon, sungmin lebih memilih meminum jusnya. Sedang siwon hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah hyung yang disukainya itu.

.

.

BRAAK

Sungmin jatuh terduduk digudang sekolah, 3 yeoja yang berstatus hoobae-nya itu memaksa dan mendorong dirinya secara paksa.

"Ya! sunbae, bukankah sudah kami peringatkan agar kau tidak berdekatan lagi dengan oppa kami!" ucap yeoja pertama.

"-ingat ya, kau itu memang lebih tua dari pada kami, tapi jangan harap kami akan berbaik hati pada orang yang terlalu dekat dengan oppa kami" sahut yeoja ketiga.

"Tapi-" ucapan sungmin terpotong ketika yeoja kedua itu meludah ke arahnya.

"Cih, kau itu tak lebih dari pada sampah disekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa orang miskin dan bodoh sepertimu bisa sekolah ditempat Elit ini."

"Haah.. unni, dia pasti menggoda oppa kami, memberikan tubuhnya agar bisa sekolah disini"

"Hiks.. aku tidak seperti itu.. hiks" sungmin menangis. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu tertusuk ketika salah satu diantara mereka menuduhnya seperti itu. Bukankah sungmin itu namja ?, tapi… kenapa dirinya seakan terlihat lemah seperti ini. 'tak ada manusia yang sempurna' mungkin itu pepatah yang cocok untuk sungmin. Semua orang punya perasaan, begitu juga dengan sungmin. Sudah cukup semua orang disekolah ini mem-bully-nya karena sungmin hanya murid miskin yang bodoh.

Lalu kenapa sungmin bisa sekolah ditempat ini ?, salahkan pertemuan tak sengaja dirinya dan siwon saat dirumah sakit. Waktu itu dirinya sedang dirumah sakit, umma yang sangat disayanginya tega meniggalkan dirinya bersama appa tirinya –appa sungmin sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu.

Dimulai dari pertemuan ditaman rumah sakit, perkenalan, pertemuan yang memang disengaja, hingga siwon yang membantu sungmin untuk bisa sekolah lagi. Jangan heran kenapa siwon bisa memasukan sungmin dalam sekolah elit itu. Dengan mudahnya siwon bisa membuat sungmin sekolah, tentu karna Appa Siwon adalah pemilik sekolah itu.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkan kami-" ujar yeoja kedua.

"ya! Rasakan ini-" sungmin memejamkan matanya begitu dilihatnya yeoja didepannya akan memukulnya.

BYUUR

"GYAAA~!" ketiga yeoja itu berteriak ketika merasa seseorang telah melempar air kearah mereka. Sungmin membuka matanya menyadari ketiga yeoja didepannya berteriak. Sungmin bisa melihat baju seragam mereka yang basah.

"ya, siapa kau beraninya mengganggu kami ?"

"siapa aku tak penting" ujar namja itu.

"mwo ? aish.. kau itu benar-benar –"

BYURR

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Cepat pergi!" ketiga yeoja itu menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu meninggalkan gudang itu dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"kau terlalu payah untuk menjadi namja" namja itu membantu sungmin berdiri dan membersihkan badannya.

"aku tau. gumawo.. eum.. kau siapa ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu ?" ujar sungmin berterima kasih dan bertanya pada namja tampan dihadapannya. Tampan ? hei,, ucapan hatinya itu dengan cepat membuat rona merah diwajah sungmin.

"lain kali saja kita berkenalan, okey. Aku pergi, Bye.." kini namja itu meninggalkan sungmin sendirian yang masih didalam alam fikirannya.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya ketika dirinya melihat sang Appa sedang memberaskan beberapa barang miliknya.

Sang Appa menoleh kearah sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk kamarnya, "mulai besok kau tidak usah sekolah lagi!" ucap sang appa tegas, membuat sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"tapi appa –"

Sang appa mendelik tajam kearah sungmin, membuat sungmin menjeda kalimatnya, "bereskan baju-mu, kita pergi ke JinAn besok pagi"

Sungmin mengangguk menjawab omongan appa-nya, walau begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputaran dikepalanya. Tapi sungmin memilih diam. Kadang diam itu adalah lebih baik dari segala hal.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan berlari menuju sebuah rumah kecil dimana hyungnya itu tinggal. Namja itu –siwon-, mengetuk pintu rumah itu berkali-kali, namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

Hari ini sungmin tidak masuk sekolah, tentu saja membuat siwon menjadi khawatir. Apa sungmin hyung-nya sakit? apa hyung-nya itu ada masalah?.

Tapi bukan mendapatkan sosok tubuh yang dicarinya itu, siwon malah menemukan ruangan kosong di tempat yang dikunjunginya.

"ehm… anak muda, kau mencari pemilik rumah ini?" sorang ahjumma bertanya membuat siwon sedikit kaget. Akantetapi siwon juga dengan cepat mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ahjumma itu. Berharap dirinya bisa menemukan sang pemilik rumah.

"pagi-pagi sekali, pemilik rumah ini sudah pergi" ucap ahjumma itu memberitahu.

"apa anda tau kemana mereka pergi, ahjumma?"

"mian, tapi saya juga tidak tahu"

"haah~, baiklah. Gumawo ahjumma"

"nde" ahjumma itupun meninggalkan siwon sendiri didalam ruangan kosong itu.

Tanpa sadar siwon terisak lirih dalam kesendiriannya. 'kau kemana hyung?, kenapa kau meninggalkanku pergi?, bahkan aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu' batin siwon miris menatap tempat tinggal hyungnya itu.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

"Aku pulang!" teriak sungmin sambil memasuki rumahnya. Dirinya baru saja selesai bekerja. Bekerja?, ya, sungmin bekerja. Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sudah terhenti 5 tahun lalu. Dan dirinya juga tidak mungkin diam dirumah tak ada kerjaan. Jadi sungmin lebih memilih bekerja. Bukan pekerjaan sulit memang, hanya sebatas pelayan disebuah rumah makan kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"ah.. kau sudah pulang ?, cepat ganti baju-mu lalu temui appa disini"

Sungmin mengangguk walaupun dirinya juga tak mengerti. Sungmin melihat tiga orang –yang menurutnya aneh- sedang duduk diruang tamunya. Yang dua terlihat menyeramkan karna tubuh mereka yang besar, yang satunya biasa saja, hanya saja- tatapan mata orang itu membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

Setelah berganti baju, sungmin menemui appanya. Sungmin menduduki dirnya disebelah sang appa. Hanya diam, tak ada yang dibicarakan sungmin. Dirinya merasa 'mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang lain terlebih dahulu itu lebih baik'.

"bagaimana ?" ucap sang appa pada lawan bicaranya.

"baiklah, tak buruk" ucap sang lawan bicara. "-berikan uangnya".

"20 jt won, ini pasti cukup untuk mu" appa sungmin membuka sebuah briefcase didepannya. membuat sebuah senyuman bermakna menghiasi bibirnya, sedang sungmin sudah membulatkan matanya shock dan bingung. Uang sebanyak itu, untuk apa? Dan bagaimana bisa?

"nde.. nde.. ahh.. terima kasih Mr. Baek" ucap sang appa.

"bawa anak itu!" sang lawan bicara –Mr. baek- memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membawa sungmin.

"ya! Lepaskan aku.. appa.. appa.. tolong.. appa.. aish lepaskan.." sungmin terus berteriak dan memberontak saat anak buah Mr. baek itu menarik paksa dirinya dan menyuruhnya atau memaksanya mungkin untuk masuk kesebuah mobil hitam.

"DIAM !-.. ayahmu itu sudah menjualmu padaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau turuti aku, atau kau akan dapat akibatnya"

"AKU TAK MAU!"

PLAKK

Namja manis itu menangis dalam diam, menahan isakannya sendirian setelah ahjussi didepannya itu menamparnya.

Bagaimana bisa ayahnya sendiri menjualnya ?. tidak ingin mempercayainya, berharap setelah ini dia akan bangun dari mimpi buruknya ini.

.

.

08.30 pm Midnight Bar

Setelah seminggu dirinya dikurung didalam sebuah gudang –yang entah dimana, sungmin tidak tahu. Seorang namja bertubuh besar menariknya keluar secara paksa.

Sekarang sungmin berada disebuah tempat seperti eumm… bawah panggung mungkin.

SRAKK SRAKK

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" sungmin berteriak keras ketika dengan cepat seluruh pakaiannya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya, sehingga membuat sungmin naked, menampilkan tubuh putih dan mulusnya, jangan lupakan juga junior imutnya(?). Lalu namja besar yang membawanya itu langsung mengikat sungmin pada sebuah tiang.

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara seseorang diatasnya sedang berbicara diikuti sebuah teriakan atau siulan yang begitu keras membuatnya merinding dan takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"hiks…" satu isakan terdengar dari bibir M sungmin, "lepaskan aku,, hiks.. kumohon.. hiks.."

Sang namja seram itu hanya menyeringai lalu menekan tombol pada sebuah remot yang dipegangnya. Dengan seketika, tempat sungmin berdiri bergerak, membuat sungmin terangkat. Bahkan dengan perlahan sungmin bisa melihat banyak sekali namja-namja tua hidung belang yang menatap tubuhnya 'lapar'.

Lagi-lagi sungmin menangis. "Hiks.. aku tidak mau seperti ini.. hiks.. lepaskan aku.. hiks"

"baiklah! Untuk pertunjukan terakhir kita! Saya akan memperkenalkan'barang' yang paling bagus dan terbaik ditempat ini!" teriak sang MC membuat tempat itu semakin ricuh.

"dimulai dari 10 jt !" ujar sang MC setelah sedikit bercuap-cuap tadi.

"15 juta !"

"25 juta !"

"50 juta !"

"75 juta !"

"apa tidak ada lagi yang mau menawar ?-" Tanya sang MC.

Hening untuk sesaat, membuat MC mengetukkan palu yang dipegangnya tanda pengesahan.

1 ketukan

2 ketukan

"100 juta !" semua pembeli dan sang MC menoleh menatap seorang namja yang duduk dibangku kelas VIP.

"-aku menawarnya 100 juta" ucap namja itu lagi karna sang MC hanya diam menatapnya.

"baiklah ! sudah diputuskan, 'Lee Sungmin' terjual dengan harga 100 juta won !" teriak sang MC.

Sungmin menoleh, menegakan kepalanya saat sang MC mengetukan palunya yang ketiga. Sungmin sempat melirik seorang namja yang menyeringai ke arahnya, namja yang sudah membelinya.

.

.

10.00 pm Mansion Kyuhyun

"eungh…" sungmin melenguh ketika merasakan sinar lampu yang terang langsung masuk kedalam retinanya. "ahh…" baru saja sungmin ingin mengucek(?) matanya, dirinya langsung sadar bahwa sekarang tangannya sudah terikat kencang dengan headbord diatas kepalanya.

Sungmin melihat sekitarnya, ini bukan gudang yang kemarin menyekapnya, ini juga bukan kamarnya yang dulu. Banyangan saat dirinya diatas panggung kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. Ingatannya bekerja cepat saat dirinya mengingat kejadian dibawah panggung. Namja menyeramkan itu langsung menyuntikan sesuatu ditubuh sungmin saat dirinya kembali kebawah panggung. Dirinya lemas dan pingsan, dan sekarang disinilah dia berada.

Kembali sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya masih naked tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Dengan sekuat tenaga sungmin mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya.

Ceklek

Kegiatan sungmin terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi disana. Perasaan takut dan was-was kembali menyergapi dirinya kembali.

"sudah sadar, eoh?" ucap namja itu sambil berjalan karah sungmin. Sungmin menelan saliva-nya sulit ketika melihat namja itu hanya mengenakan bathrub dan terpancar nafsu yang sangat besar saat mata namja itu tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

Namja itu –kyuhyun- membelai pelan rambut sungmin, turun kewajahnya lalu terus turun kebibir, dagu leher, hingga nipples dan juga perutnya.

"ahh…" desah sungmin ketika kyuhyun mengelus pelan paha dalamnya.

"menikmatinya, eoh?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "lepaskan saya tuan, jebal.."

kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan lalu mulai melepas baju handuk yang dipakainya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh sungmin dibawahnya, "lepas? cih, kau fikir aku membelimu dengan harga murah."

"sa..saya akan menggantinya" ucap sungmin reflek. Dirinya sudah sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu selanjutnya tertawa mendengar ucapan sungmin "haha.. dengan apa, kau tak punya apa-apa, kecuali.."

"-kecuali tubuhmu yang akan memuaskanku itu." Lanjut kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya tak tinggal diam dan terus mengusap sesuatu di selangkangan sungmin.

"hiks.. ahh.. kkhumohhhonhh.. eahh..."

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir plum M milik sungmin. Sungmin terus menangis sambil memejamkan matanya dikala kyuhyun mulai menjilat, menyesap dan mengigit bibirnya.

"arghmmpphh…" lidah kyuhyun dengan cepat masuk kerongga mulut sungmin. Mengabsen setiap gigi sang pemilik. Lidah kyuhyun mendorong lidah sungmin, sekali-kali diajaknya untuk bergelut, menimbulkan erangan –sexy menurut kyuhyun- dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan frenchkiss-nya ketika sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas. "aku takkan bermain lembut, Min. bersiaplah!" ujar kyuhyun sambil membawa kaki kiri sungmin agar berada dibahunya. Tangan kanan kyuhyun mempersiapkan miliknya sendiri yang sudah menegang didepan hole sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karna ciumannya pun hanya bisa diam pasrah. Apa ini takdirnya?, apa dirinya hanya akan jadi seorang slave sex? Apa kesalahannya dimasa lalu sehingga dirinya seperti ini? Apakah sungmin tak pantas mendapatkan cinta? Tak pernah ada cinta dan kasih sayang dalam hidupnya. Umma dan appa nya bahkan meninggalkannya sendiri. 'appa.. umma.. Minnie mau bersama kalian saja. Bawa Minnie bersama kalian' batin sungmin menangis ketika menghadapi kenyataan dalam nasib kehidupannya ini.

JLEB

"AAAARRRGGHHHH~…" teriak sungmin keras ketika tanpa disadarinya kyuhyun langsung menghentakan miliknya kedalam tubuh sungmin.

"-sakithh ahh.. hentikan kumohh…honhhh.. ahh sakithh"

"oh.. so tight.. ini.. nikmathh khau tauhh.." racau kyuhyun sambil terus memasukan miliknya, sedang sungmin sudah meronta-ronta dalam ikatannya.

"hiks.. sakit.. sakit.. keluarkan tuan.. kumohon.."

Tak memperdulikan tangisan sungmin, kyuhyun langsung kembali memasukan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat sungmin memekik dengan keras untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuh sungmin terasa panas dan terbelah dua.

"call me master kyuhyun, baby…"

Kyuhyun dengan semangat(?) terus memasuk-keluarkan miliknya dari hole sungmin. Erangan kesakitan dari sungmin-pun mulai berubah menjadi sebuah desahan nikmat.

.

.

02.15 pm Mansion Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa menuruni mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalan Mansionnya yang super mewah. Baru setengah jam yang lalu kyuhyun mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya bahwa sungmin tidak ada dikamarnya dan menghilang. Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun yang masih dikantor langsung beranjak pulang menuju mansionnya.

"ya! Kau dimana ?, MIN !"

hening

"mian Agassi.. sepertinya dia berhasil keluar lewat jendela kamar mandi yang menuju halaman belakang"

BUGHH

Kyuhyun memukul kencang 2 bodyguard yang ditemuinya didalam rumah. "bodoh! Apa susahnya menjaga satu orang, eoh?!" bentak kyuhyun pada anak buahnya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap marah anak buahnya yang tidak berguna itu. "brengsek,, kalian berdua.. cari anak itu sekarang, bawa dia kehadapanku ssecepatnya!"

"ne, Agassi.." anak buah kyuhyun-pun langsung menunduk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih dengan kilatan(?) amarahnya.

'berani kabur, eoh?... kau akan dapat hukuman yang berat, Min!' batin kyuhyun.

.

.

.

BRUGH

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik berkutat dengan benda hitam tercintanya (read:PSP) langsung menoleh ketika melihat seseorang yang –sangat- dikenalnya kini berada didepannya.

"pergi!" ujar kyuhyun pada dua anak buahnya yang sudah berhasil menjalankan tugasnya.

Kini kyuhyun tengah berdiri menatap namja yang sedari tadi menundukan wajahnya takut, bahkan kyuhyun bisa melihat bahu namja itu yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, tangannya meraih dagu namja itu agar sang namja bisa melihat amarah dalam dirinya.

"kau sudah berani kabur, eoh Min?" ucap kyuhyun pelan namun terdengar mengerikan bagi namja yang dipanggil Min itu.

Sungmin menelan saliva-nya sulit saat dirinya bisa melihat mata kyuhyun yang penuh dengan amarah dan kekesalan. Bahkan sungmin bisa melihat jelmaan Lucifer dalam mata kyuhyun.

"Agghh…" erang sungmin ketika kyuhyun menarik paksa rambutnya.

"kau tahu, Min. aku sudah menyiapkan 'hukuman' yang pas untukmu"

Sungmin menggeleng, menatap kyuhyun penuh permohonan. Karna dirinya tahu, kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat menyeramkan, apalagi ditambah saat ini sedang marah. Rasanya kematian adalah hal terbaik untuk sungmin saat ini, tapi tentu saja, kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengabulkannya.

"Arrghh.. ssakit.. master.. ahh sakit" kyuhyun menarik paksa rambut sungmin menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK

Sungmin terjatuh dilantai, di samping tempat tidur. Menatap horror ketika kyuhyun mulai melepas ikat pinggang yang dipakainya.

"m..ma..master.."

Kyuhyun diam tak menyahut omongan sungmin. Ikat pinggang itu ia lilitkan sebagian pada tangannya.

CTAR… CTAR…

"agh.. ampun.. ahh.. sakit master aghh.." sungmin terus memohon ampun saat kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mencambuki dirinya dengan ikat pinggang.

CTAR

"ampun, eoh? … tak ada ampunan untuk mu bitch!"

CTAR

"aghh.. aghh… agh … agh…"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik rambut sungmin dengan kasar. Membuat sungmin berdiri lalu menghempaskan tubuh lemah sungmin pada tempat tidur.

Srakk Srakk

Dengan cepat kyuhyun sudah membuat sungmin naked tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Kyuhyun mengikatkan tangan sungmin pada stand tempat tidurnya dengan ikat pinggang.

"hiks.. ampunn.. hiks.. kumohon master.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "aku tak akan memasukimu kali ini, tapi sebagai gantinya…-" kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya lalu beranjak mengambil sebuah kotak coklat didalam lemarinya. "-aku punya 'mainan' untuk-mu" tambah kyuhyun dengan bibir yang tak pernah lepas dari seringaian.

…

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Apa ini ? *tengok ke atas*

Mudah-mudahan reader gak kecewa dengan ceritanya yang malah seperti ini, nde ? … chap ini untuk reader yang minta flashbacknya KyuMin. Author udah buatkan jadi mohon reviewnya…

Author seneng banget deh liat koment kalian di chap kemaren.. buat author semangat nulis, padahal lagi dikejar-kejar ujian praktek, TKM, Uji Kompetensi, PM, dan segala jenis ulangan lainnya.. jadi kalo author agak lama update, maklum ne ? hehehe…

Buat yang minta, kyu jangan jahat2 ama umin… author belom bisa ngabulin. Mungkin dichap-chap selanjutnya. Karna author masih suka nyiksa abang umin *digamparPumkins*

Gumawo yang udah baca. Mian author gak balas review atau nulis nama yang udah nge-review. Soalnya waktunya lagi dikejar-kejar banget. Sekali lagi MIANHAE dan GUMAWO untuk my lovely readers *lemparKyuMin*

Hehe author ini yeoja. author baru 17 tahun, 26 januari kemaren. Ini FF rated M kedua yang udah author buat. Dan author sadar ini masih jelek dan butuh banyak masukan. Jadi, REVIEW PLIISSSS !

…


	4. Chapter 3

**My Love Doll**

.

Chapter 3

Rated : **M**

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: **Cuma pinjem nama**

.

Cast : KyuMin, SiMin

**It's Yaoi**, BL, OOC, **TOYS!, KEKERASAN!**

gaje dan banyak sekali **Typo's**,

cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, **Yaoi**, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-**FLAME** atau nge-**BASH**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

Anyong..

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya, **banyak** banget **kesalahan** penulisan, arti, atau kesalahan bahasa yang saya tulis..

Terima kasih untuk readers yang ngasih tau

terima kasih karna review'nya, jadi tau deh kesalahannya

mohon untuk terus review dan komen apa saja kesalahan saya.

Saya terima komen asal yang membangun, tidak bash atau flame.. gumawo..

Mudah-mudahan reader gak kecewa dengan ceritanya yang malah seperti ini, saya masih dan lagi suka nyiksa Minnie jadi KyuMin yg sweet momentnya diundur dulu okey.. hehe…

sekali lagi mianhaeyo..

…

Happy reading^^

…

Author PoV

"Aku ketoilet sebentar" ucap kyuhyun dibalas anggukan sungmin yang kini tengah memakan ice krim yang tadi dipesankan kyuhyun.

Kini sungmin yang menghela nafasnya, "haah.. aku memang memalukan" gumam sungmin, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menghabiskan ice krim didepannya.

'Puk'

Sungmin menoleh ketika seseorang memegang pundaknya.

"SungMinnie Hyung! ah.. ternyata ini benar-benar dirimu.. Bogoshippo.." ucap seorang namja tampan berlesung pipit yang langsung memeluknya.

"Eh? nugu?"

"Hyung kau melupakanku, aku siwon" ucap namja bernama siwon itu sambil mengusap gemas rambut sungmin.

"Cho… Choi Siwon?" Tanya sungmin bingung, pasalnya mereka sudah 5 tahun lebih tak bertemu. Entah karna perasaan apa sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hyung, kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku-" Namja itu mengambil tempat duduk didepan sungmin –tempat kyuhyun-. "-kau keterlaluan hyung, mengapa dulu kau meninggalkanku!" tambahnya kemudian.

Lagi-lagi sungmin tersenyum, namun senyum dengan makna tersendiri. "A..aku pergi ke JinAn dengan appa-ku." Ucap sungmin lirih, sambil sesekali menatap kearah sekitarnya, takut saja jika kyuhyun melihatnya duduk dengan namja lain.

"Hyung, kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" Tanya siwon, sedang sungmin hanya diam. Pandangan mata sungmin terarah pada sosok namja yang sangat ditakutinya.

"Si..siwon-ah, se..sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang"

"Eh? Wae?"

"K..kumohon.." kini pandangan sungmin berubah menjadi menatap siwon dengan tatapan memohon.

"Erhm…" siwon menatap bingung pada namja yang berdiri didekatnya, sedang Sungmin menatap ragu pada seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya –kyuhyun. "-sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang, eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "a..aniyo, aku tak bermaksud- aghh…" sungmin sedikit memekik sakit ketika kyuhyun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya agar berdiri lalu menariknya keluar restaurant. Menarik paksa sungmin kearah mobilnya.

"Hei… Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Dia kesakitan bodoh!" siwon yang terlihat kesal dengan perlakuan kyuhyun pada sungmin lantas tak membuatnya tinggal diam. Siwon mengejar kyuhyun menuju parkiran dan menahan tangan kyuhyun yang mencengkram erat tangan sungmin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" ujar kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu darinya!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan sungmin, lalu melemparkan tatapan mengejeknya pada siwon. "kau siapa berani mengaturku?."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau?, berani sekali menyakiti Sungmin Hyung, eoh?"

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menatap sungmin. "akan kutunjukan sesuatu padamu"

'BRUGH'

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuh sungmin hingga membentur mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu rintihan sakit dari sungmin kyuhyun segera melahap habis bibir plum milik sungmin, membuat siwon membelalakan matanya kesal melihat hal itu.

"Aghmmpptthh… cpk…cpk.. aaauummpthh aghhmmmpt" suara erangan dari sungmin terdengar jelas ketika kyuhyun menghisap dan melumat kasar bibirnya.

Sungmin menangis, bukan karna sakitnya ciuman yang ia terima. Melainkan rasa bersalah ketika siwon, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng itu harus melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

'BUAGH'

Satu pukulan keras dilayangkan siwon untuk kyuhyun, "br*ngs*k, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, eoh!" siwon yang sudah kalap akan kekesalannya hampir saja memukul kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya, akantetapi siwon mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sungmin yang malah bergerak untuk menolong kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kumohon… anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu." Ucap sungmin yang masih membantu kyuhyun berdiri.

"Hyung…?" siwon menatap sungmin dengan pandangan penuh arti. Bagaimana bisa sungmin hyungnya lebih membela orang yang sudah melecehkannya ini daripada dirinya.

"Cih…-" kyuhyun meludah, menyeka cairan merah pekat yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, "-masuk ke mobil, min" ucap kyuhyun datar pada sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan lebih memilih masuk kemobil. Menuruti perintah kyuhyun.

"-dan kau," kyuhyun menunjuk kearah siwon yang masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan sungmin padanya. "sudah dengar apa yang sungmin katakan, jadi sebaiknya jangan pernah berani untuk mendekati sungmin lagi, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam kyuhyun lalu ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan siwon sendiri dengan butiran krystal dimatanya.

"Kau jahat, hyung… bahkan kau meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya… ah… tidak, pasti ada kesalahan disini" siwon hanya bermonolog sendiri ditempat itu.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah handphone dari saku jaket hitamnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang. Ah, tidak… dua orang.. kuharap aku bisa mengandalkanmu kali ini" ujar siwon pada seseorang diseberang sana.

" … "

.

.

.

KyuMin Side

Dengan kuat sungmin memegang seatbelt yang dipakainya. Sebentar-sebentar sungmin memejamkan matanya takut ketika kyuhyun dengan cepat menyalip mobil-mobil didepannya. Sungmin tahu kyuhyun sedang marah saat ini. Itulah kenapa dirinya lebih baik diam dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mempersiapkan apapun yang mungkin akan diterimanya nanti dari kyuhyun.

Tak sampai 15 menit, mobil kyuhyun sudah berhenti pas didepan mansion megahnya. "turun!" ucap kyuhyun dingin, membuat sungmin tersentak lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil kyuhyun.

"Ikut aku" kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dengan sungmin yang berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam kamarnya, lalu berbalik menatap sungmin yang kini berjarak tak jauh darinya.

"Buka pakaianmu!"

"A..apa?"

"APA KAU TULI, EOH?" kyuhyun berteriak keras membuat sungmin terkejut. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng, menahan agar isakannya tak berubah menjadi tangisan. Tangan sungmin mulai bekerja membuka seluruh benang yang menempel ditubuhnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh mulus dengan tanda merah disetiap sudutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh fullnaked didepannya. Sebuah senyuman –seringaian- terlukis menyeramkan dibibir pucatnya. Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat agar sungmin berbaring diranjang miliknya, sedang kyuhyun beralih mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja nakas.

'DRRTT DRTT'

Kyuhyun merogoh Ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam celananya. Menatap layar ponselnya sebentar lalu menekan tombol hijau yang tertera dilayarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau menggangguku, Manager Lee!" ucap kyuhyun pada orang disebrang sana.

/Aish… mianhaeyo Mr. cho yang terhormat, aku hanya mau menanyakan, KENAPA KAU TAK MASUK KANTOR HARI INI, eoh?/

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, "tak sopan dengan atasanmu"

/kau itu atasan yang menyusahkan bawahan, arra?/

"Aish.. baiklah, hyung. Mianhae.. hari ini aku memiliki sedikit 'pekerjaan' dirumah" ucap kyuhyun menyeringai sambil melirik sungmin yang masih terbaring polos ditempat tidur.

/Mwo! Ya! Aish… 'pekerjaan' rumahmu pasti lebih menyenangkan eoh… menyesal aku mengajakmu ke'pelelangan waktu itu./

"Sudahlah Hae hyung, aku sedang tak ada waktu membahas ini sekarang"

/Baiklah, aku hanya minta kau masuk besok dengan laporan kantor yang kuminta kemarin, okey?/

"Aku mengerti"

/baiklah… Selamat 'bekerja' Mr. Cho, hehe/

PIP

Sambungan terputus ketika kyuhyun memencet tombol merah dilayar ponselnya. Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menaiki ranjang miliknya sendiri, menarik kedua kaki sungmin agar mengangkang lebar dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas hole merah mudanya.

"Ma..master" sungmin sedikit was-was ketika kyuhyun mulai membelai holenya.

"Diam!"

Tak berani berkata-kata lagi sungmin memilih diam. Tangannya mencengkram sprei biru dibawahnya ketika tangan kyuhyun bergerak memasukan sebuah benda seperti penis buatan kedalam holenya.

JLEB

"Eunghhh…"

DRTT DRTT DRTT

Suara getaran terdengar jelas ketika kyuhyun memutar sebuah remote control yang dipegangnya. Remote yang diatur dalam tingkatan maximum itu membuat hole sungmin terasa panas ketika sebuah vibrator itu bergetar kencang didalam holenya, dan dengan cepat membuat junior sungmin langsung berdiri tegak.

"Eohh… anghhsshh.. aghhh…"

"Diam slut, atau kau mau aku memasangkan gagball dan juga cockring pada tubuhmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya, menatap kyuhyun penuh permohonan ampun.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terbaring tak berdaya. Dirinya beranjak mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah biasa. Lalu berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Seolah tak ada seseorang diranjangnya yang sedang kesakitan, kyuhyun lebih memilih menyalakan laptopnya. Mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang harus dibawanya esok.

"Mashhterhh… ahh.. ouh… want cumhh.. ouh" sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan akan sesuatu yang akan segera keluar itu segera dengan segenap keberaniannya, memohon izin pada kyuhyun. Masih ingat dengan jelas ketika dirinya 'keluar' tanpa izin sang Master, dirinya harus merasakan cockring yang menjepit juniornya selama seharian penuh. Dan sungguh sungmin tidak ingin itu terjadi, jadi sungmin lebih memilih untuk menahannya saja dari pada harus mendapat hukuman dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya dari sungmin dan memfokuskan dirinya pada layar laptop didepannya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya.

.

Sekitar dua jam berlalu semenjak kyuhyun memberikan sedikit 'hukuman' pada sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh, melirik sang slave yang masih menggeliat menahan hasratnya. Kyuhyun mematikan layar laptop didepannya lalu sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang lelah karna terlalu lama mengerjakan laporan pekerjaan.

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh sungmin. "Dua jam eoh?," ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap foxy sungmin yang penuh permohonan setelah sebelumnya melihat kearah jam di dindingnya. "-baiklah, kau boleh 'keluar' sekarang" tambah kyuhyun.

Merasa sudah mendapat izin, sungmin-pun segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda. Cairan putih kental itu begitu banyak keluar dari junior sungmin dan membasahi sebagian tubuhnya juga tempat tidur kyuhyun. Tapi semua itu belum selesai, efek vibrator yang masih berada dihole sungmin, mau tak mau membuat junior sungmin kembali menegang.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat sungmin yang sudah lelah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Kyuhyun beranjak mengangkat kaki sungmin dan menarik kasar vibrator tersebut, membuat sungmin sedikit tersentak dan merasakan kekosongan pada holenya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat untuk menindih tubuh sungmin. Menatap wajah –dan tubuh juga- polos dibawahnya. "kau itu mainanku, min." ucap telak kyuhyun pada sungmin.

Jemari kyuhyun membelai rambut sungmin, turun menyusuri wajah melewati leher hingga sampai pada tubuh putih mulus milik sungmin. "dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku selain aku, atau-" kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Argh… Agh.." erang sungmin ketika kyuhyun menggenggam juniornya dengan erat lalu meremasnya kasar.

"-atau kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu, arra?" lanjut kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk menjawab omongan kyuhyun, "ndhe,, mashterh ouh.. phelanh… sakhitthh… Argghhh… hah… hah…". Sungmin mendapatkan klimaksnya untuk yang kedua. Dadanya turun naik untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman junior sungmin, kini tangannya juga ikut basah dengan cairan sungmin. Kyuhyun bangun dari atas tubuh sungmin, "kembalilah kekamarmu!" ucap kyuhyun sebelum hilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum getir ketika beranjak dari ranjang kyuhyun. Meringis merasakan sakit pada daerah selatannya. Sungmin memunguti semua pakaianya dan memakainya asal.

Semua kata-kata yang kyuhyun katakan padanya tadi, rasa possessive yang dimiliki kyuhyun atas dirinya, sungmin mengerti. Semua itu adalah karna sungmin yang hanya sebuah slave, doll pemuas nafsu, mainan atau apapun itu sejenisnya, dan ya! Tak pernah ada rasa cinta atau perasaan sayang dari kyuhyun, sang Master. Tidak ada dan Tidak akan pernah ada.

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum menutup rapat pintu kamar kyuhyun, menatap pintu lain dimana ada kyuhyun didalamnya.

'hanya biarkan aku yang merasakan ini sendiri, sesakit apapun itu, kumohon'

:

%%%###%%% My Love Doll %%%###%%%

:

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00, namun kyuhyun masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Tirai yang masih tertutup itu terbuka menampilkan bias matahari yang begitu mencolok retina. Kyuhyun berdecak dan melenguh kesal karna tidurnya terganggu.

'Srek'

Sungmin menarik sedikit selimut yang membungkus tubuh kyuhyun. "Master…" panggil sungmin, namun kyuhyun masih belum beranjak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Master…-" panggil sungmin sekali lagi, "-master tak pergi kekantor hari ini?"Tanya sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika dirinya bisa mendengar jelas suara sungmin. Sambil membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya berkumpul, kyuhyun menarik sungmin hingga terjatuh diatasnya. Matanya masih terpejam, namun bibir itu malah menunjukkan seringaiannya.

'Cup'

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk sungmin dan mempertemukan plum merahmuda itu dengan miliknya. Ciuman yang berupa kecupan dipagi hari itupun berubah, ketika kyuhyun makin menekan tengkuk sungmin dan melumat serta menghisap bibir sungmin.

"Eunnghhh…" desah sungmin disela-sela lumatan kyuhyun. 5 menit melakukan morningkiss, kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya karna kebutuhan oxygen mereka.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dari sungmin, menatap sang foxy dengan manik obsidiannya, membiarkan sungmin turun dari atas tubuhnya. Toh, dirinya juga harus terburu-buru pergi kekantor hari ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, sedang sungmin memulai untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Mengganti sprei, membersihkan kamar kyuhyun, dan juga mempersiapkan baju yang akan kyuhyun pakai. Setelah dirasa semua sudah rapi, sungmin memilih untuk membuat sarapan kyuhyun didapur.

Dengan lincah sungmin memotong sebuah daging ayam yang sudah digorengnya saat awal, sebentar kemudian beralih dengan ikan di penggorengan. Tak ada sayur?, tidak. Kyuhyun membencinya, sungmin tahu itu.

"Min!" sungmin keluar dari dapur saat merasa kyuhyun memanggil dirinya, dengan cepat sungmin mengangkat ikan di penggorengan dan menaruhnya dipiring. Lalu membawa semua makanan itu menuju meja makan, dimana kyuhyun sudah duduk tenang disana.

15 menit kyuhyun memakan sarapannya, kyuhyun bersiap untuk pergi kekantor.

.

.

.

Kyu's Office

Baru saja kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas kursinya, seseorang langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Membuat kyuhyun terkejut lalu menghela nafasnya malas ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang masuk itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau itu terlalu santai, kyu. Perusahaanmu ini sedang mempunyai masalah besar, kau tahu?" ujar orang itu dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit kesal.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Hae hyung. Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah besar itu. Kau kan yang terhebat." Balas kyuhyun dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya. Sedang namja yang dipanggil Hae –Donghae- itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, sekarang mana laporan yang kuminta?"

"Aish, kau meminta seperti itu, seperti atasan yang berteriak pada bawahannya saja." Gerutu kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, mianhae tuan Cho yang terhormat. Bisa aku minta laporan itu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun membuka tas kerjanya, mengambil sebuah map biru dan sebuah amplop coklat besar. "sudah kutandatangani semuanya, kau urus saja rapatnya." Ujar kyuhyun.

Donghae membuka amplop coklat yang dipegangnya, merasa sudah lengkap semuanya. Donghae tersenyum kearah kyuhyun, "okay, ini sudah beres. 3 jam lagi –ah setelah makan siang kau harus bertemu dengan CEO dari C.S Corp."

"Tak bisa dipercepat?, aku mau pulang."

Donghae menghela nafasnya kasar, sedikit terbesit penyesalan diotaknya. 'harusnya waktu itu aku pergi sendiri ke pelelangan itu' batin donghae.

"Kau tak boleh pulang sebelum berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan dari CEO C.S Corp itu. Karna itu satu-satunya yang bisa menstabilkan lagi perusahaan ini."

"Arra… Arra… sudah sana pergi!" usir kyuhyun. Donghae-pun meninggalkan ruangan kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

Jam ber'merk yang terpasang indah ditangannya itu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 p.m (KST) membuat kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Dirinya sudah hampir satu jam menunggu seseorang, akan tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan ditemuinya itu muncul.

Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk sendiri disebuah restaurant mewah bergaya modern Perancis dengan ditemani secangkir moccacino yang sudah mendingin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal, "apa orang ini sedang mempermainkanku" gumam kyuhyun kesal dan bosan. Dirinya tak pernah dibuat menunggu selama ini. Biasanya orang lainlah yang selalu menunggu-nunggu kedatangannya, tapi kali ini… ck, padahal kyuhyun sudah sedikit memperlambat laju mobilnya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan sekitarnya karna bosan. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang –sepertinya- pernah dilihatnya. Manik hitam kyuhyun berkilat kesal saat bertemu dengan pandangan mata namja itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah senyuman penuh arti dari wajah namja itu. Namja itu mulai mendekati kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun malah menghiraukannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Mr. Cho?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan err- entahlah author juga tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini sambutan Mr. Cho yang terhormat kepada CEO dari C.S corp?,"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan pada sebuah pernyataan itu. "Mwo?"

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara formal. Perkenalkan saya adalah CEO dari C.S corp. Nama saya –"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe…

Anyeong readers-deul tercinta. Akhirnya update juga ni ff, walaupun menurut saya ini chapter terkesan terburu-buru. Iya gak sih.

Hayo, tau gak itu namja yang ketemu kyuvil siapa ?

Nantikan di Chappie selanjutnya OhKai ?

Saya update ini tanpa saya baca lagi, soalnya ini saya buat sambil ngerjain tugas sekolah, jadi konsentrasinya kebagi 2 deh. Hehe… jadi kalo banyak typo's atau salah penulisan arti, kata, kalimat… mohon dimaafkan.

Sekali lagi saya juga minta maaf, di Chap kemarin banyak banget kesalahannya… #Pundung

Oh iya, saya lagi mau buat FF baru nih, tpi bingung nentuin cast. Ceritanya yang pasti bakalan Yaoi. Untuk rated, masih belum jelas juga… hehe… *AuthorGaJe* ada yang mau ngasih masukan ?

Tulis di review atau PM author ya…

Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih readers dan reviewers yang udah nyempetin mampir.

Thanks to :

Love Clouds; chikakyumin; BoPeepBoPeep137; 18thOfMay; kyuhyunsungmin07; reva kyuminelf; Diavolos; Isnaeni love sungmin; Cul Ah; MissELFVIP; ; KyuMinKyuMin; ammyikmubmik; ; dessykyumin; fishyank; Kim Hyunmin; arra17; hyunmin317; Miyoori29; Guest1; Guest2; vey900128; QQ SUJU; Momoshfly2401; kyuti; Guest3; kyuqie; Kyuminsimple; winecoup137; Fishy; sneezesMING; christiana; dedo; Guest4; KyuMin my love; EvilBunny; Ucha hirasawa; kyuminalways89; yeye; ceicoung; rain; KyuMin Shipper2; I'm minhyun; kyuminbutts; marcia rena; LovE KyuMin; dan** SIDERS**

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

"Apa ini sambutan Mr. Cho yang terhormat kepada CEO dari C.S corp?,"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan pada sebuah pernyataan itu. "Mwo?"

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara formal. Perkenalkan saya adalah CEO dari C.S corp. Nama saya –"

.

.

My Love Doll

.

Rated : M

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : KyuMin

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author PoV

'BRAKK'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun masuk dengan kesalpun segera menghampirinya, "Ya! Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" ucap donghae setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu ruangan kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap donghae dibelakangnya. "Batalkan semuannya, Apapun yang berhubungan dengan C.S corp. Batalkan semuanya!" teriak kyuhyun kesal.

"Mwo?, ada apa, eoh?, ceritakan padaku. Dan perlu kau ketahui, perusahaan ini sedang dalam masalah dan kita membutuhkan bantuan mereka." Jelas donghae. Donghae sangat heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba marah seperti ini.

"Kita bisa cari bantuan ke perusahaan lain!."

"Tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun, atau kau mau perusahaan ini bangkrut?! Hah!" Donghae yang geram'pun membalas bentakan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjatuh duduk dibangkunya, memejamkan matanya lalu memijat keningnya pelan. Donghae mendekati kyuhyun. Dirinya memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dengan C.S corp itu. Tapi, satu hal yang sangat donghae mengerti, kyuhyun punya masalah yang disembunyikannya. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Donghae hanya mau membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya itu.

"Kau punya masalah dengan mereka, Kyu?" ucap Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dan mengangguk perlahan, "Dia akan mengambilnya dariku, hyung"

Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya untuk mencerna omongan Kyuhyun, "aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun, namun Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan dengan Sungmin?" Donghae kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, kini menatap Donghae sayu. Ada rasa ketakutan disana, dan Donghae bisa melihatnya. "kau… Apa kau menyukai Sungmin?" tambah Donghae.

"Aku tak tahu… hanya saja…-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, menerawang masalalu. Memories dengan orang yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. "-hanya saja aku tak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang jadi milikku untuk kedua kalinya." Tambah Kyuhyun. Kini kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada meja kantor didepannya.

Donghae tersenyum lirih. Kyuhyun memang sangat terbuka pada dirinya. Dan itulah yang membuat donghae selalu mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tapi untuk sekarang ini. Kau juga harus memikirkan perusahaanmu. Bukankah kau membangun perusahaan ini dengan susah payah?. Serahkan ini padaku, kau tenang saja, kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Arra?" jelas Donghae panjang lebar dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tidak focus, pertemuannya dengan CEO C.S Corp membuat beberapa fikiran memasuki otak cerdasnya.

**Flashback On**

"Apa ini sambutan Mr. Cho yang terhormat kepada CEO dari C.S corp?,"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan pada sebuah pernyataan itu. "Mwo?"

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara formal. Perkenalkan saya adalah CEO dari C.S corp. Nama saya Choi Siwon." Ujar namja didepan Kyuhyun. Dan demi bibir manis Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seringaian diwajah namja bernama Siwon itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba mengatur dirinya. "Maafkan saya, sebelumnya. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sopan. 'Okeh! Anggap saja tidak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya' batin Kyuhyun menyemangati.

Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa berkas yang dibawanya, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Ini laporan yang anda minta" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sebuah map biru di depan Siwon. Siwon membuka map biru itu, menganalisis beberapa isi dari laporan yang Kyuhyun ajukan.

Siwon meletakkan map biru itu pada meja didepannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika perusahaanku membantu perusahaanmu?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berfikir sebentar, "Perusahaan kami akan memberikan beberapa peralatan elektronik tercanggih yang pernah ada. Saya rasa anda sudah tahu bahwa perusahaan Cho corp adalah perusahaan ternama." Jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Benarkah?, tapi bahkan perusahaanku tidak memakai produk Asia."

"Lalu, apa yang anda inginkan?"

Siwon tersenyum,"Aku yakin kau mengerti"

Kyuhyun tersentak kesal menatap Siwon, "Bukankah kita harus membedakan masalah pribadi dengan masalah kantor, Mr. Choi yang terhormat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ejekan.

"Dan haruskah kita diam saat kita memiliki kesempatan besar?" balas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terdiam membatu. "-lalu bagaimana jika semua rencanamu ini gagal?" tambah Siwon lagi.

"Bukankah kita belum mencobanya."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, Mr. Cho. Ini surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani." Siwon memberikan sebuah map hijau pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan membaca setiap perjanjian antar perusahaan itu.

"Saya akan bahas ini dengan Manager saya. Saya harap pengertiannya."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah bagiku."

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon pamit undur diri. Terima kasih karna sudah menyempatkan waktu anda"

"Nde. Sama-sama Mr. Cho."

**Flashback Off**

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki mansionnya. Dirinya pulang lebih awal karna kepalanya terasa pusing. Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

'Ceklek'

Pintu mansion itu terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah sendunya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah pulang segera mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Anda sudah pulang, Master." Sungmin berjalan mengekor sambil membawakan tas dan juga jas Kyuhyun.

Saat sampai dikamar Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan badannya pada tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Master" sungmin memanggil pelan kyuhyun. Membuat pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah kearahnya. "Anda mau mandi atau makan dulu?, biar saya siapkan air hangat atau makanannya."

"Mandi saja, Min."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat punggung Sungmin yang meninggalkannya.

'Ada apa denganku. Argh … ini sangat mengganggu fikiranku' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan masak.

Kyuhyun berdehem membuat Sungmin menghentika kegiatannya. "Apa master lapar? Saya akan segera siapkan."

Baru saja sungmin bergerak mengambil beberapa makanan yang sudah dihangatkan, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. "Aku tidak lapar." Ucap kyuhyun lalu beralih membuka pintu lemari pendingin.

"Master mencari sesuatu?," Tanya sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengacak-acak lemari pendingin itu.

"Apa tidak ada susu coklat?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Eh?... ti..tidak ada Master."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin, "Baiklah, lupakan saja." Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di dapur itu. Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya dikamar.

Sungmin masih terdiam melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah fikiran terlintas difikirannya. 'Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukan ini' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam di Mansion Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih terbaring diranjang milikknya. Walaupun manik hitam itu terpejam, akan tetapi sang pemilik belum sepenuhnya pergi kealam mimpi. 'Sepi' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Beberapa menit menunggu, Kyuhyun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin. 'Apa tidak terdengar olehnya?'. Merasa penasaran Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan di Mansionnya itu, 'kemana anak itu, apa dikamarnya?'

Ceklek

"Min!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin sambil memanggil sang pemilik kamar. Namun kyuhyun tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Yang didapatkan hanya kamar kosong dengan tempat tidur yang masih rapi. Kyuhyun lebih memasukkan dirinya melihat kamar Sungmin. Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak masuk kamar ini.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaian Sungmin. Tidak banyak pakaian didalamnya, hanya beberapa stel baju yang ia pernah belikan.

"Apa aku harus membelikannya pakaian lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menutup pintu lemari itu. Merasa tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dikamar itu, Kyuhyun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"Min! Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun namun keadaan masih tetap hening. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya. Entah perasaan apa, tapi kini Kyuhyun kembali teringat saat Sungmin kabur darinya.

Merasa kesal kyuhyun bergegas menemui bodyguardnya yang memang ia tugaskan berjaga diluar rumah. Baru hendak keluar, pintu mansion itu tebuka. Menampilkan sosok Sungmin dengan nafas yang kian menderu dengan baju yang sedikit basah.

'Brugh'

"Ahh…" ringis Sungmin sakit ketika seseorang mendorongnya, hingga punggungnya membentur pintu dengan kencang.

"M…master" ucap Sungmin takut.

"Berani pergi keluar, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar dan dingin. Sungmin bergetar menatap Kyuhyun dan menggeleng.

"Mian.. A…aku hanya ingin membelikan Master ini." Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan plastic yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan himpitannya pada tubuh Sungmin, lalu menatap plastik yang dibawa Sungmin. "Apa itu?"

"Kufikir Master sedang ingin susu coklat, jadi saya meminta seorang bodyguard untuk mengantarku ke toko terdekat. akan tetapi malah hujan deras, jadi kami berteduh sebentar. Karna hujan tak kunjung reda sampai sekarang, jadi saya lebih memilih berhujan-hujanan. Maafkan saya." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar, wajah itu masih tertunduk takut menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi, arra?"

"Nde, mianhaeyo, Master."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Bersihkan badanmu. Lalu buatkan aku susu coklat itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya melihat namja yang disukainya itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

'Ceklek'

"Master Kyu" ucap sungmin sambil membuka pintu bercat biru didepannya itu. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bersender asik pada headboard dengan benda hitam tercintanya (read:PSP).

"Eum… Master, ini susu coklat anda"

Kyuhyun mempausekan game nya lalu menatap sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang diberikan sungmin. Menatap gelas itu sebentar lalu tersenyum dan meminumnya. "Ini enak, sudah lama aku tidak minum susuk coklat." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat bibir Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kosong itu di bedside table disebelahnya.

Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang seperti ini terlihat sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun yang dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun yang selalu menyiksanya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat seperti seorang adik kecil bagi Sungmin.

"Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan tempat tidur disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin mengangguk dan perlahan menaiki ranjang Kyuhyun. Mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Lama keheningan menyapa mereka, Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Min"

"Nde?"

"Biasanya aku hanya akan bercerita kepada Donghae hyung-" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, menoleh menatap sungmin yang mengangguk. Sungmin memang mengenal Donghae. Beberapa kali Donghae datang untuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan Kyuhyun dirumah.

"-Tapi, kali ini aku ingin bercerita padamu, bolehkah?"

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun, mata foxy itu bertemu dengan obsidian hitam milik Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, Sungmin hanya mengangguk menjawab omongan Kyuhyun.

"Pernah merasakan yang namanya 'cinta', Min?" Tanya kyuhyun. Untuk kesekian kalinya sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja Sungmin pernah, bahkan rasa cinta itu makin tumbuh besar untuk namja tampan yang sekarang sedang bersender dibahunya ini.

"Dulu, aku pernah mencintai seorang namja cantik. Aku sangat.. sangat.. sangat mencintainya. Hehe… apa kau terkejut? Aku sudah lama menjadi seorang gay. Dan semua ini karnanya."

Sungmin menggeleng.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kami sangat dekat, dia hanya beberapa bulan diatasku. Pada suatu hari ia memperkenalkan seseorang kepadaku. Aku sangat hancur saat itu, mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah punya kekasih. Dan kekasihnya itu juga seorang namja." Terang Kyuhyun.

Hening, Kyuhyun diam dan tidak melanjutkan ceritanya membuat sungmin penasaran.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?, kenapa Master tidak mengatakan semua perasaan Master dari awal?" dengan segenap keberaniannya Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, terdengar sangat lirih. "Karna pada awalnya aku takut. Aku berfikir dia adalah namja yang normal, sama seperti namja pada umumnya. Aku takut dia akan memandangku aneh, jadi aku menahan semuanya. Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya seminggu sebelum aku pergi kepelelangan dan membelimu. Namja yang kucintai itu, dia pergi. Dia dan kekasihnya memilih menetap di Jepang setelah menikah. Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang sudah hancur. Hati ku sakit, waktu itu aku hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya aku mati agar sakit ini menghilang."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, Sungmin bisa merasakan bahunya terasa basah. Kyuhyun menangis. Dan ada perasaan lain saat itu, perasaan sakit. Sungmin merasakan sakit pada hatinya. Kyuhyun mempunyai cinta pertama yang masih begitu dicintainya. Sungmin merasa bodoh. Bodoh karna mencintai Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain.

Tak ada kesempatan bagi sungmin. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada. Bukankah dirinya hanya seorang doll bagi Kyuhyun, kenapa ia begitu bodoh memelihara cinta yang ia yakini tidak akan pernah terbalas itu.

Kyuhyun memindahkan kepalanya agar terbaring dipaha Sungmin. Menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalan untuk tidurnya.

"Rasanya sakit, Min. Ketika penyesalan itu datang, ketika aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna rasa takutku yang terlalu besar. Aku hanya seorang pengecut, Min. Aku membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi meninggalkanku, hanya karna ke'Egoisan ku yang tak ingin mengungkapkan semuanya dari awal."

Sungmin membelai rambut kyuhyun pelan, Kristal bening juga ikut jatuh dari wajah Sungmin. Ini… terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku lelah" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Tidurlah" balas Sungmin.

"Kau tahu lagu 'One Fine Spring Day'?. Itu lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan untukku."

Sungmin terdiam, dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau tak tahu ya. Gwenchana."

Sungmin yang semula terdiam mulai membuka suaranya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu rapuh di hadapannya.

Chomneke gudeu nun bitchi

Honjamanne ohaeyo tongkayo

Haelmalgeu michoro nareul… hmm~

Pabboroman deuroso

Sungmin membuka suaranya untuk bernyanyi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil tertidur, menikmati lagu yang Sungmin nyanyikan sambil mengusap pelan rambutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Kyuhyun merasa tenang. Perasaan yang hilang itu kini telah kembali, walaupun ditujukan pada orang yang berbeda.

Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul ijyeh motaneun

Naega miwojo

Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo, geudeumaneh nayoseu

Dashi torraon wihae, Nae modinggoteuri taeyo

Uri daereul yongwonhi, haeyojiji haneuri~

Na utchi geudeahae maneul, saranghae gidameunhae

Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul ijyeh motaneun

Naega miwojoh, hajiman ijyeh gedarayo

Geudeumaneh nayoseumeu

"Min!" panggil Kyuhyun, membuat sungmin menghentikan lagunya.

"Nde, Master?"

"…"

"…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sungmin terdiam, menatap sendu pada namja yang sedang tidur beralaskan pahanya itu. Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Satu persatu bulir bening itu turun dengan perlahan, namun segera Sungmin menghapusnya dengan kasar. "A..aku akan terus bersama Master. Aku tak akan meninggalkan Master"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Menggeliatkan kepalanya untuk mencari posisi yang enak saat tertidur.

Dan sungmin mulai untuk melanjutkan lagunya kembali.

Dashi torraon geudae wihae, nae modinggoteuri taeyo

Uri deareul yongwonhi, haeyojiji haeneuri~

Na utchi geudae maneul

Saranghae gidameunhae

Sungmin-pun ikut tertidur, setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu 'Because of Love' untuk Kyuhyun. 'Biarkan kali ini aku beranggapan dan bermimpi, biarkan aku berharap, walaupun aku tahu harapanku hanya sebuah bintang yang sulit kucapai.'

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

TBC

Hehe… ini yang minta KyuMin Moment. Udah aku buatin. Direview ya. Mian kalo pendek dan terkesan memaksa alurnya.

Udah dicoba update cepet nih, niatnya nyelesaiin ni satu FF dulu baru hiatus untuk belajar dan focus untuk ngerjain UN. Abis kalo belom di END rasanya sampe kebawa mimpi.

Tapi gak tau juga bisa apa enggak.. UN author tinggal 2 bulan lagi loh… *Tepar*

GUMAWO nae beloved Readers dan Reviewers

.

.

Da'ah cuap-cuapnya, REVIEW aja okey.


	6. Past Love

My Love Doll

.

Rated : M

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : KyuMin

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author PoV

Pagi hari itu terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, terlihat sinar bias dari sang fajar mulai menyinari setiap sudut dikamar itu.

"Eungh…" seorang namja manis bernama Sungmin itu menggeliat didalam tidurnya. Sedikit terusik dengan cahaya yang mengganggu retinanya. Sedikit demi sedikit mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang foxy indah sang pemilik.

Sungmin menatap sekitarnya dan Sungmin melihat jam yang berdiri manis di bedside table disampingnya. Mata foxy yang masih mengantuk itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Omo!… kesiangan!"

"Aish~ berisik!. Jangan ganggu aku!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu membuat Sungmin tak bergerak sama sekali. Entah apa yang difikirkan Sungmin sekarang, tetapi dirinya hanya menatap gumpalan(?) selimut namja tampan yang tidur membelakanginya itu.

"Mianhae" Sungmin berujar pelan, takut mengganggu tidur sang Master. Niatnya Sungmin ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun sekalian, akan tetapi mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara seperti tadi membuat Sungmin menjadi takut sendiri. Dengan perlahan Sungmin turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun, berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Masternya.

.

.

20 menit berlalu dengan cepat, semua makanan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, pasalnya sudah dua minggu lebih Kyuhyun selalu terburu-buru seperti ini untuk kekantor. Padahal sebelumnya, Kyuhyun akan terlihat malas hanya untuk bangun pagi.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku, Min!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal pada Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin yang hanya bisa menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Tatap mataku!" Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya, membuat mata foxy yang terlihat takut itu menatap manik hitam miliknya. "Haruskah aku menghukumu, eoh?, Kau membuatku kesiangan hari ini."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng ragu. Berharap Kyuhyun tidak menghukumnya pagi ini. Karna Sungmin tahu, hukuman itu pasti akan membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin, mencium Sungmin secara menuntut.

"Empptthh… Agh mppt…" Sungmin memekik pelan diantara lumatan Kyuhyun pada bibir plum miliknya. Membiarkan sang Master mengeksplor seluruh ruang didalam mulutnya, mengabsen sederetan gigi milik Sungmin, dan juga mendorong, menghisap, melilit lidah Sungmin.

"Aumptthh…" sekali lagi sungmin mengerang ditengah ciumannya saat Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya agar memperdalam lumatannya.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Sungmin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya.

"Kita lanjutkan hukumanmu nanti malam." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu segera bersiap berangkat kekantornya. Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu Mansion. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil yang mulai menjauh meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Sungmin menatap meja makan disampingnya lalu menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sarapan ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sungmin menggedikan bahunya lalu menyimpan beberapa makanan untuk nanti malam. Setidaknya makanan itu masih bisa dihangatkan.

.

.

.

** Cho Corp**

Kyuhyun terlihat tengah serius berkutat dengan laptop dihadapannya. Tadi malam Donghae mengiriminya e-mail yang berisi data-data yang harus Kyuhyun pelajari. Dan Yap! Cho Corp. dan C.S Corp. sudah melakukan penandatanganan perjanjian dua Minggu yang lalu. Jadi, karna itulah hari ini akan ada rapat untuk membahas kerjasama antara Cho Corp dengan C.S Corp.

Kyuhyun sesekali memasang wajah berfikir saat membaca tulisan maupun grafik-grafik didepannya, menulis beberapa kalimat yang menurutnya penting untuk rapat nanti. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun harus bisa bekerja keras untuk perusahaannya, jangan sampai dirinya dianggap remeh oleh saingannya itu (read: Siwon).

Pandangan Kyuhyun yang semula fokus pada laptop disebelahnya kini berubah arah ketika seorang Lee Donghae memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah atau kebiasaan buruk dari Manager yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Ini beberapa tambahan data yang juga harus kau pelajari. Disitu juga tercantum beberapa informasi mengenai C.S Corp." ujar Donghae saat melihat tatapan bertanya dari seorang Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil lembaran kertas yang diberikan Donghae padanya, dan mulai membaca setiap baris kata didalamnya.

"Jadi C.S Corp itu berpusat di New York?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae mengambil tempat duduk didepan Kyuhyun dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya berdecak lalu meletakkan kertas itu dimejanya.

"Aku yakin, kerjasama ini akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus. C.S Corp sudah diketahui hampir diseluruh belahan Amerika. Kita bisa mengambil beberapa keuntungan dengan hal ini untuk memperluas wilayah peredaran produksi." Ucap Donghae karna Kyuhyun hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan semuanya nanti, Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Serahkan padaku masalah ini, kau hanya tinggal duduk diam, tandatangan, dan mengurus 'pekerjaan rumah' mu saja, Tuan Cho yang terhormat." Ucap Donghae menekankan kata yang dikutip, lalu bergegas keluar sambil tersenyum jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"KYAA!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil hendak melempar sebuah koran kearah sahabatnya itu, namun Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu hilang dibalik pintu kantornya.

'Drrt… Drrrtt…'

'Drtt… Drrtt…'

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Hanya beberapa saat berfikir, karna penasaran Kyuhyun-pun mengangkat telfonnya. Memberi salam dan membiarkan seseorang disebrang sana berbicara.

/Kyunnie~/

"…"

/Kyunnie-ya? Ini kau? Kyunnie-ya?" Tanya orang disebrang sana karna Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Kyuhyun menggeleng menyadarkan dirinya dari segala kekagetan yang diterimanya.

"Wookie?" kini Kyuhyun balik bertanya, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan. Memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang menelponnya adalah benar-benar orang yang begitu dirindukannya.

/Aish.. Kau lupa pada suaraku! Hehe… Sudah hampir setahun lebih kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?/

"Salah sendiri baru menghubungiku sekarang. Dan aku baik-baik saja. Kau Wookie?"

/Aku baik, hehe… eoh, Kyu! Yesung Hyung sudah memanggilku. Pai-pai./

'Pip'

Telpon itu terputus, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam. Kyuhyun memandang ponselnya lalu menghela nafasnya berat.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaan yang sungguh ingin dilupakannya, kini malah kembali menyinggungnya. Memberikan sebuah lubang baru pada kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Perasaan senang, sedih, cemburu, takut… semua manusia memiliki semua itu. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyunlah yang terjebak dalam permainan perasaan itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, mengulang memory menyenangkan yang begitu menusuk dan menyakitkan.

'Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, akan kupastikan kau milikku, Wookie-ah'

.

Bahkan saat rapat tadi-pun Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu fokus. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung menyetirkan mobilnya pulang. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu Donghae bahwa ia pulang lebih awal.

Sesampai di Mansionnya Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya, bahkan mengabaikan semua ucapan Sungmin yang ditujukan untuknya. Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya asal pada tempat tidur empuknya, membiarkan Sungmin yang kini sedang melepas sepatu dikakinya.

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit kamarnya, kembali pada masa lalu yang sangat dirindukannya. Sebuah kerinduan dan penyesalan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia hilangkan. Seolah melekat pada memory dan perasaannya. Menyalahkan dirinya karena menjadi pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Cinta pertama yang tak bisa ia dapatkan, membuat sebuah kenangan itu teredam jatuh kedalam kegelapan yang dalam.

Kenangan itu tidak harus dilupakan, karna mempelajari masalalu akan membuatmu mengerti masa depan. Mengerti dengan apa yang akan kau perbuat pada waktu yang akan datang. Membuatmu tidak harus jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

Dan kini gejolak perasaan sakitlah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meletakkan tangannya pada dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Matanya yang terpejam membantu fikirannya untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Melukiskan senyuman itu, mata indah yang selalu dilihatnya, bibir manis yang ingin dirasanya, wajah yang selalu memberikan keteduhan untuknya.

Siapa yang kucintai? Dirimu?, Benarkah aku mencintainya?, Dan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membingungkan dan menganggu fikirannya. Bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar bisa dibuat pusing oleh hal-hal seperti yang namanya 'Cinta'.

"Master?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat panggilan Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun menatap sayu Sungmin lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa anda sakit? Tanya Sungmin sambil memajukan sedikit badannya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

'GREP'

"Kya!.." Sungmin yang kaget karna Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kau menggangguku, Min" ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil menciumi bagian leher Sungmin.

"Mi..mianhae Akhh…" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba karna Kyuhyun yang mengigit lehernya, menjilat lalu menghisapnya dengan keras, menimbulkan warna merah yang terlihat begitu kontras.

"Aku lapar~" bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya diam menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun memulai lagi untuk menjilat dan menghisap perpotongan lehernya.

Merasa Sungmin hanya menggeliat kecil tak bersuara, Kyuhyun beranjak menindih tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Menelusuri setiap pahatan Tuhan yang berada dibawahnya. Terlihat begitu manis dengan surai hitam yang menutupi sedikit mata Foxy-nya, kulit wajah yang begitu halus dan lembut, hidungnya yang begitu menggemaskan, dan Ah- jangan lupakan bibir plum berbentuk M, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih punya hutang 'hukuman' denganku, Min-" ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap seduktif perut rata Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Sungmin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik pelan wajah Sungmin, membuat wajah itu menatapnya. "Kau takut padaku?, kenapa kau suka sekali memalingkan wajahmu, sih?. Aku tidak suka!." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk.

Sungmin yang masih diam dan tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya hanya bisa mengangguk membalas ommongan Kyuhyun.

'CHUP…'

Kyuhyuh mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengusap perut rata namja dibawahnya itu. "Aku akan 'bermain' lem-"

'Kriyyuuk'

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Sungmin yang kini malah semakin memalingkan wajahnya. Malu eoh?. Sesekali Sungmin melirik, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang menahan tawanya. Namja manis itu malah mempoutskan bibirnya. Sungguh ini begitu memalukan bagi Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa perutnya berbunyi disaat keadaan dirinya sedang seperti ini.

"Uri Min, lapar eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kekehan dan Sungmin hanya menjawab mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun turun dari tubuh Sungmin, berjalan menuju lemari besar dikamar itu. Mengambil beberapa stel pakaian rumah biasa yang akan tetap membuat dirinya tampan. Kyuhyun melihat pantulan wajah Sungmin dari kaca dilemarinya. Wajah manis yang terlihat bingung itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

"Kau tidak berkedip, Min!" tegur Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sadar akan dirinya yang sedang melamunkan tubuh Kyuhyun langsung kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ck… ketahuan.

"Keluarlah, siapkan makan untukku" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur, sedikit menunduk memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun lalu segera berlari keluar dari kamar Masternya itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng melihat Sungmin yang baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

^_^_^_^ % % … My Love Doll … %% ^_^_^_^

.

.

Keadaan kantor yang sudah stabil membuat Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bersantai dan membolos pergi ke kantor. Sudah cukup selama dua minggu kemarin itu, Kyuhyun harus menghabiskan tenaga dan fikirannya. Sekarang biarkan dirinya beristirahat di rumah.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersantai disofa ruang tengah disana sambil memainkan sang 'kekasih' tercintanya. Sesekali tangannya mengambil beberapa cemilan yang tersaji dimejanya. Tak perduli ketika keadaan sekitarnya terlihat kacau karna ulahnya.

TV yang menyala, kabel-kabel PS yang tergeletak begitu saja, bantal sofa yang sudah terlempar entah kemana, dan jangan lupakan bungkus makanan dimana-mana… ck, benar-benar bersantai. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memperdulikan ruang tengahnya yang sudah hampir jadi kapal pecah itu. 'Toh, nanti akan ada yang membersihkannya.' Batin Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin? Tidak terlihat?

Kyuhyun sedang menyuruhnya membuat beberapa cemilan kue untuknya. Jadi, bisa dipastikan Sungmin sedang sibuk didapur saat ini.

'Ting Tong'

Bel berbunyi kencang menimbulkan suara yang begitu mengganggu bagi Kyuhyun. Tak mau diganggu Kyuhyun lebih memilih memasang EarPhone pada telinganya dan mengabaikan bunyi bel itu.

'TingTong – TingTong – TingTong'

Merasa diabaikan oleh sang pemilik rumah, sang tamu terus menekan bel itu tanpa perasaan.

"YA! BERISIK !" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju pintu, salahkan bunyi Blender dan Mixer yang membuatnya tidak mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi. Kyuhyun hanya memberinya deathglare karna itu.

'Ceklek'

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan dua sosok(?) yang Sungmin tidak mengenalnya. 'mungkin teman Kyuhyun' batin Sungmin.

"Eoh? Bukankah ini rumah Cho Kyuhyun? Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang namja yang err- manis menurut Sungmin.

"Nde, eum… Tuan Cho ada didalam" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. tak biasa memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Tuan'. Dua namja didepan Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Sungmin sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memudahkan tamu itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin hanya mengernyit heran saat menutup pintu. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan dua orang itu, akan tetapi sepertinya dua orang itu sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengantarkan tamunya menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana Kyuhyun sedang bersantai tadi.

"KYU!"

"Eh?"

. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author HIATUS…

Hehe..

Thanks to : Jihyun1289 ; Guest ; kyumin ; kmslove ; Yhana Emng Gokill ; Cho Sa Min ; diamond ; YeSungMin Wife ; park ji hyun ; evilbunny ; Cho Angel Kim ; kyuti ; sha ; ZaAra evilKyu ; kyuminalways89 ; vey900128 ; Park Ha Mi ; Isnaeni love sungmin ; Kyurin Minnie ; ammyikmubmik ; dessykyumin ; I was a Dreamer ; Joyer Quint ; ; sitapumpkinelf ; Qhia503 ; Princess Pumkins ELF ; XianRinChoi ; aku suka ff ; Rima KyuMin ; winecoup137 ; reva kyuminelf ; dewikaa ; .1 ; fymuthia ; BoPeepBoPeep137 ; ; MissELFVIP ; paprikapumpkin ; Miyoori29 ; KYUMINGswife137 ;

Pai-pai

REVIEW JUSEYO …


	7. Chapter 6

My Love Doll

.

Rated : M

Cast : KyuMin

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

.

Anyeong, Author kembali dengan nama baru, masih ingat dengan FF ini kah ?. Kalo lupa, baca lagi dari awal.. *Plakk

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author PoV

Kini terlihat tiga orang namja tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu. Ruang tengah yang terlihat kacau tadinya itu, kini sudah tampak bersih dan rapi. Seorang namja lainnya datang sambil membawakan gelas minuman, juga makanan ringan serta beberapa kue kering yang sudah dibuatnya tadi.

Sungmin, namja yang mengantarkan minuman itu menunduk sebelum dirinya hendak beranjak pergi kedapur. Hei, dirinya tidak mungkin diam disana dan mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Masternya dengan sang Tamu kan. Ingat? Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa disini.

"Kyu~ Boleh ya, jebal"

"Haah~… Aku memang tak pernah bisa menolakmu Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berucap malas. Sedang namja yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu malah memekik senang.

"Hehe… aku janji hanya seminggu kok." Ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan membuat Kyuhyun hanya berdecak dan mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Gumawo. Kami akan cepat mengurus perpindahan kami ke Korea ini dan mencari sebuah rumah." Ucap namja satunya lagi sambil merangkul pundak namja manis yang berstatus 'istri'nya itu.

"Arraseyo, Aku tidak masalah kalian mau menginap berapa lama disini." Ujar Kyuhyun santai. Walaupun begitu, siapa yang tahu bahwa setitik kecil rasa dihati itu berdenyut kencang. Menimbulkan butiran garam yang langsung tertabur didalam luka lama yang bahkan belum sembuh.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk tidak suka saat Ryeowook datang dan meminta izin tinggal dirumahnya. Hanya saja, ini sangat bermasalah bagi sesuatu yang berdetak didalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian kembali ke Korea, ku kira kalian akan tinggal lebih lama di Jepang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan cemilan dimeja didepannya itu.

"Yesung's Appa sudah mempercayai satu perusahaannya di Korea pada Yesung hyung. Jadi kami akan tinggal di Korea mulai saat ini." Jelas Ryeowook menatap namja disebelahnya yang bernama Yesung lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Namja manis di hadapannya itu.

.

Jam mulai memasuki pukul 7 malam waktu KST, Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang menyiapkan beberapa makan malam untuk mereka nantinya.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah terlihat dekat, bahkan Ryeowook memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan 'Hyung', dan karna Ryeowook, Sungmin jadi lebih mengetahui beberapa resep masakan yang disukai oleh Kyuhyun hari itu. Ryeowook benar-benar pandai memasak.

Sungmin tahu bahwa Ryeowook itu adalah cinta pertama Kyuhyun, tapi sungguh Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa membenci ataupun menghindari Ryeowook. Bahkan sekarang tak jarang Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat tingkah seorang Ryeowook. Sungmin malah merasa senang memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang begitu menggemaskan seperti namja manis yang sedang membantunya ini.

Tak beberapa lama, semua makanan sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sedari tadi sedang asik sendiri, mulai beranjak menuju meja makan ketika mencium bau makanan yang lewat indra penciuman mereka.

"Hyung, makanlah bersama kami." Ucap Ryeowook ketika dia melihat Sungmin malah beranjak pergi saat jam makan malam.

"Eh.. itu… tidak usah, aku nanti saja" Balas Sungmin sopan.

"Aish! Mana boleh begitu. Duduklah hyung~" Pinta Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dibangkunya, seolah menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Duduklah" ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang disana.

Sungmin mengangguk dan ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun, berhadapan dengan dua pasangan serasi yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sungmin balas tersenyum, namun rasa canggung dan rasa aneh lainnya terasa begitu dekat dengan dirinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil nasinya terlebih dahulu, disusul yesung yang mengambilkan nasi untuk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas melihat kejadian didepannya itu. Dan sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan Kyuhyun harus lebih menyabarkan hatinya.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Sebuah siluet hitam itu berjalan pelan menuju suatu tempat. Suasana yang gelap karna beberapa lampu dimatikan sebenarnya membuatnya tidak terlalu khawatir jika saja ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Namun tetap saja siluet itu menoleh kesegala arah, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang akan melihatnya.

'Ceklek'

Dengan mudah Siluet itu mulai membuka sebuah pintu kayu didepannya tanpa mengetuk. Dilihatnya seseorang yang tengah terbaring nyenyak diatas tempat tidur tanpa mengetahui keberadaannya, dan untuk itu sebuah seringaian terlukis indah dibibirnya.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Siluet itu mulai menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan seseorang yang tengah tertidur, sebelumnya siluet itu terlihat menaruh sesuatu diatas meja disamping tempat tidur itu. Dan masih dengan sebuah seringaian khas miliknya, siluet itu menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dibawahnya, membuat sang pemilik melenguh dan kaget karna ada seseorang dikamarnya.

"Kyammpphh…" ingin berteriak karna kaget namun sebuah tangan sudah membekap mulutnya dengan kencang.

"Sssthh… Diam, Min!"

Namja yang berada dibawah itu mengangguk ketika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyebutkan namanya. Setelah dirasa Namja dibawahnya ini tidak akan berteriak siluet itu melepas tangannya dari mulut Sungmin.

"Ma..master, ada a..apa?" Ucap Sungmin pada Siluet yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu. Dan Hei ?!... untuk apa Kyuhyun mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri dirumahnya sendiri? Masuk kekamar Sungmin diam-diam seperti ini, membuat Sungmin heran.

'Chup'

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Sungmin Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir plum namja manis dibawahnya itu. Ciuman yang awalnya pelan itu kini mulai berubah menjadi kasar. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghisap bibir itu dan menggigitnya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri sambil terus menekan ciumannya. Sungmin yang pasrah hanya bisa mendesah dalam lumatan Kyuhyun, membiarkan Sang Master melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aghmppt… cpk… cpk…" Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya saat Sungmin memekik tadi. Menimbulkan decakan lidah yang saling bergelut juga aliran-aliran saliva -yang entah milik siapa- itu turun membasahi pipi juga rahang Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap bagian perut Sungmin dan lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin melenguh dalam ciumannya.

Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, memberitahu sang Master atas Oxygen yang dibutuhkannya dan Kyuhyun mengerti. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau membiarkan Sungmin bisa beristirahat.

"Ah… hah.. hah.. Eunghh…" Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya membuat Sungmin langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Akan tetapi, ciuman Kyuhyun kini malah mulai merambat ke leher dan juga bahu Sungmin. Jilat-gigit-hisap-jilat, Kyuhyun terus melakukan itu pada leher Sungmin, menimbulkan beberapa kissmark yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Merasa kegiatannya sedikit terganggu, Kyuhyun menarik paksa kaos biru ditubuh Sungmin itu agar terlepas dari badan sang pemilik lalu membuangnya asal. Dan sekarang terpampanglah dengan jelas tubuh putih mulus dengan dua buah nipples yang sudah memerah itu. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungminnya sudah mulai terangsang sekarang.

"Ini baru permulaan, Min. dan kau sudah menegang, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek pada Sungmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya itu. Kyuhyun menjepit dan memilin nipples Sungmin dengan keras membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang.

"Kau menikmatinya? Aku akan memberikan yang lebih dari pada ini." Tambah Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka semua benang yang melekat ditubuh Sungmin juga ditubuhnya dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah benar-benar naked tanpa benang sehelaipun. Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Mengecup sekilas bibir itu lalu turun menuju nipples Sungmin.

'Slurpp'

Kyuhyun menjilat salah satu nipples Sungmin lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Argghtt… S..sakit.." Sungmin memekik ketika Kyuhyun mengigit niplesnya.

'Slurp'

Kyuhyun-pun menjilat dan menghisap nipples itu dengan kuat. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk memilin nipples yang satunya, sedang tangan lain yang bebas digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terus melakukan itu bergantian pada kedua nipples Sungmin.

Merasa sudah bosan dengan nipples Sungmin, ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju perut rata sungmin dan memberikan beberapa tanda disana.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah arah dan menatap Junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dengan cairan pre-cum yang mulai menetes dari ujungnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat batang Junior Sungmin lalu memompanya dengan cepat.

"Eunghh.. Pelanhh.. Ahhh… Arggghhhh…" tangan Sungmin mencengkram erat sprei putih yang ditidurinya hingga berantakan. Sebentar kemudian Sungmin dengan cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan basah karna peluh juga karna cairan miliknya sendiri. Tapi Sungmin tahu, ini masih sebuah permulaan dari apa yang akan dia dapatkan malam ini.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam, membiarkan Sungmin menghabiskan sarinya yang baru saja dikeluarkannya.

"Sepertinya kita bisa memulai sekarang, bukan begitu, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang akan tetap terlihat bagai seringaian mematikan bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab, lebih memilih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mengambil sesuatu dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengambil 'sesuatu' dari dalam kotak yang dibawanya tadi. Kyuhyun kembali menaiki ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap santai Sungmin yang kini sedang menggeleng. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu mendapatkan Klimaks, Min. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar sedikitpun… sebelum aku puas tentunya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasangkan sebuah cockring pada junior Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit mendesah ketika Kyuhyun memegang juniornya dan memasangkan alat yang dibencinya itu.

"Dan… aku juga tak ingin kau berisik dan mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur. Kau ingatkan?, kita punya tamu dirumah ini sekarang." Tambah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jadi, diamlah, atau aku juga akan memasangkan gagball pada mulutmu itu." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi omongan Kyuhyun.

. .

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, memasuk-keluarkan miliknya yang berada didalam tubuh Sungmin. Ini sudah ronde kedua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

"Agh… Eunghh… hah.." Erangan tertahan milik Sungmin terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun masih terus menggenjot tubuh Sungmin itu dengan kasar dan cepat.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan wajahnya dengan leher Sungmin yang sudah dipenuhi tanda merah buatannya. Kyuhyun kembali memberikan tanda-tanda miliknya disana, tak perduli bahwa tanda itu tak akan hilang untuk waktu dekat ini.

"Ahhh… Mashhterhh… ouhh…" racau Sungmin karna kini Kyuhyun mulai menghisap dan memilin lagi nipplesnya.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, wajah Kyuhyun bergerak naik dan mencium bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

"Mppthh… Aghmpth…" pekik sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu menghisapnya, seakan ingin melahap bibir Sungmin saat itu juga.

"Mmppth… ohh.. hah... agh… agh…" semua titik kenikmatannya benar-benar begitu dimanjakan oleh Kyuhyun, mulai dari bibirnya, tangan Kyuhyun yang bermain diniples dan juga juniornya, dan tentu saja jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang masih memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya pada lubang Sungmin dengan cepat. Membuat tubuh Sungmin menggelincang nikmat.

"Ahh… Masterhh.. please… wanthhh chummhh.. eunghh.. argghhhhtt…" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat wajah tersiksa Sungmin saat mendapatkan orgasme keringnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus memompa tubuh dibawahnya itu. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya akan segera keluar.

"Ough… Min..ketatkan hole-mu.. ahh.. aku keluarhhh… Ouuuuhhh…" Kyuhyun mendesah begitu dirinya mendapatkan klimaksnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun begitu banyak mengeluarkan cairannya pada lubang Sungmin, bahkan beberapa cairan terlihat keluar dari hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang beristirahat sebentar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Master, jebal… ini sa..sakit" ucap Sungmin pelan namun masih sanggup didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tak akan membukanya sampai aku puas, hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit membentak. Sungmin menunduk, kembali diam sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Menungging!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin menurut dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, sedikit kesusahan untuk memutar tubuhnya, mengingat milik Kyuhyun masih ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Aghh…" Desah kyuhyun ketika merasakan kejantanannya seperti diperas didalam hole Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin tentu saja merasa perih karna hal itu.

Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya bersembunyi dibawah tangannya dan menangis dalam diam ketika Kyuhyun mulai bergerak kembali menggenjot tubuhnya.

'Hentikan.. Hiks… sakit.. kumohon.. hiks.. sakit.. hiks…' batin Sungmin menangis pilu.

"Aghh… Agh.."

"Ouh… hole-mu bhenarh-bhenarh nikhmath ouh, Minhh…"

"Aghh.. Masthhterhh hahh… aghh.." Sungmin mengerang ketika satu tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur digunakan untuk mengurut Junior-nya yang sudah mengeras dan memerah karna tak bisa mengeluarkan isinya.

'Plak Plak' , Kyuhyun menampar butt Sungmin beberapa kali.

"Anghh… agh.. Argh…" Sungmin memekik reflek ketika Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya kasar lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Mppth… Cpk.. Cpk.."

. .

"Arggghh…" Desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun ketika dirinya sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Kyuhyun melepas Juniornya dari tubuh Sungmin, menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' yang begitu jelas. Dapat dilihat cairan Kyuhyun begitu banyak keluar dari hole Sungmin, bahkan sampai membasahi paha Sungmin juga sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin lalu bersender pada headbed. "Bangun!" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, namun namja manis itu tak juga beranjak untuk menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aghh…" Kyuhyun menarik kasar rambut Sungmin lagi, membuat sang Foxy itu bertemu dengan Obsidian tajam sang pemilik.

"Kubilang bangun!" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya yang benar-benar sudah tak bertenaga. Sedikit membantu Sungmin, Kyuhyun memegang pinggang namja manis itu. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin hingga namja pemilik bibir plum M itu berada duduk di atas kejantanannya yang mulai menegang lagi. 'Uke on Top'.

"Sshhh… hah.." desah Kyuhyun pelan ketika kepala kejantanannya mulai memasuki hole Sungmin lagi.

"Aghh.. Masterhh… hah… saya le-lah.. Argghh"

Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan perkataan Sungmin langsung memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak dan membuat Sungmin harus memekik keras karna kaget dan sakit.

"Bergerak!"

Kepala Sungmin yang bersembunyi dibahu Kyuhyun bergerak menggeleng. Mencoba memberitahu sang Master bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya, ditambah pula dirinya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan orgasme nya berkali-kali.

"Bergerak sekarang, atau kau takkan kubiarkan keluar sampai besok!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, sedetik kemudian mulai mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan lalu menurunkannya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai puas, dirinya akan selalu memiliki kontrol pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"Lebih cepat, Min."

Sungmin bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, tak mau membuat Kyuhyun marah. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak memegang pinggang Sungmin dan membantunya untuk menaik dan menurunkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Agh… agh.. Masterhh… jebal, wanthh chummh… agh…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tubuh Sungmin yang bergerak turun naik lalu mengangkat wajah Sungmin. "Buat aku keluar terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan melepaskannya, arra?" ucap Kyuhyun ketika bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun lalu kembali menggerakan tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa tusukan akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan Klimaksnya, tidak lupa Kyuhyun juga melepaskan cockring yang terpasang pada Junior Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah nikmat ketika akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan semua hasrat tertahannya dengan sangat banyak, bahkan sampai membasahi tubuhnya juga tubuh Kyuhyun didepannya. Tubuh lelah Sungmin jatuh pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Nafas mereka terdengar saling memburu satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun melepas kejantanannya dari dalam hole Sungmin. Menggeser tubuh Sungmin dari atas tubuhnya dan membaringkannya diranjang.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur Sungmin lalu memakai semua pakaiannya asal. Tak sengaja melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Kyuhyun kembali melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tertidur karna lelah, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar deru nafas teratur dari namja manis yang baru saja disetubuhinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalam lemari Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menutupi tubuh Sungmin lalu menggendongnya secara Bridal Style keluar dari kamar itu. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih berbaik hati untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin tidur di tempat tidur yang bahkan sudah tidak terbentuk dengan cairan milik mereka dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin pada tempat tidur miliknya. Merasa tak betah dengan keadaan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun terlihat segera masuk kekamar mandi, mandi lebih pagi sepertinya tak akan berdampak buruk untuknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun's Room – 07.00 KST

Bunyi alarm yang berdering di kamarnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karna terganggu. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mematikan jam alarm tersebut lalu kembali menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala.

Akantetapi, sepertinya bunyi alarm itu tak hanya membangunkan Kyuhyun. Melainkan juga Sungmin yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan bias cahaya yang mulai masuk kedalam hazel foxy-nya.

"Eunghh…" Ringis Sungmin pada bagian bawahnya ketika mencoba untuk bergerak bangun. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, menatap tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Seulas senyuman terbentuk dari bibir plum berwarna merah jambu itu ketika menyadari ini adalah kamar Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, Sungmin hanya merasa bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti peduli padanya. Sungmin menoleh, menatap gumpalan selimut yang ia ketahui itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Sedikit menahan sakit pada daerah selatannya. Sungmin berjalan menyeret kakinya dengan memakai selimut yang memang sudah menutupi tubuhnya dari awal.

'Ceklek'

Sungmin memutar knop pintu, bermaksud kembali kekamarnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun tanpa sengaja Sungmin mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari kamar sebelah, membuatnya kembali menutup pintu.

Sungmin yakin, itu pasti Ryeowook atau Yesung hyung, 'Aish, bagaimana bisa lupa jika mereka tidur dikamar sebelah..' rutuk Sungmin didalam hatinya mengingat dimana pasangan YeWook itu tidur semalam.

Sungmin benar-benar bingung, bagaimana caranya dia untuk keluar. Jika pasangan YeWook itu melihat keadaannya seperti ini dan apalagi dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa dia ditanyai macam-macam. Pandangan Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap ditempat tidurnya. Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Sungmin berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Master…" panggil Sungmin berbisik sambil menarik selimut Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Master Kyu"

"Jangan ganggu aku! Pergilah!" tukas Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu terdiam. Memikirkan cara apalagi untuk bisa keluar dari kamar ini, atau bisa saja Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun bangun baru minta tolong pada Kyuhyun.

Lalu apa yang terjadi jika saat ini dirinya belum ada dibawah, Ryeowook pasti akan mencarinya.

"Haah~~ Eotteohkajji?"

. . .

T.B.C

Anyong Reader-san ^^

Author is Back,, Author is Back.. *gayaSherlock*

Ada yang kangen FF ini? Atau kangen Saya? #ditendang

Hehe… Abis hiatus, dateng-dateng langsung update NC. Emg dasar Author yadong, ya.. *plakk

Thanks buat doa nya semuanya, Author LULUS.. Yeay *TebarKyuMinNCVideo*

Mianhae kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, konfliknya belom ada,. .

Siwon akan kembali muncul dichap depan. .

Di lanjutkah ?

Fb : Kim YoungMin Hyuk

Temenan ama saya, yuk


	8. Chapter 7

My Love Doll

.

Rated : M

.

.

Tak ada alasan atas kesalahan cinta yang dimilikinya

Karna kesalahan itu terletak pada siapa cintanya itu ditujukan

Aku bukan apa-apa

Dan selamanya tetap bukan apa-apa

.

Disc.: Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : KyuMin

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas.

Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author PoV

"Eungh…" Kyuhyun melenguh terbangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan matanya mencoba melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak duduk sambil menggaruk rambutnya, khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun langsung terarah menuju seseorang –Sungmin- yang sedang berdiri didekat tempat tidurnya, Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya heran. Tapi, sebentar kemudian dirinya baru mengingat kalau semalam ia yang membawa Sungmin kekamarnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Min" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur lalu menghampiri Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Ada apa, eoh? Kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggoda Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak?, Sungmin hanya mengunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin langsung 'memakan' namja imut itu secepatnya.

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun lalu reflex menggeleng. Seluruh sendi ditubuhnya benar-benar sakit karna permainan kasar Kyuhyun semalam. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memberikan waktu istirahat untuknya.

Kyuhyun lantas menatap Sungmin yang masih diam. "Eum… Wookie ada dibawah." Ujar Sungmin pelan setelah melihat tatapan bertanya Kyuhyun padanya.

"Lalu kenapa jika ada Yesung Hyung ataupun Wookie dibawah?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Sama sekali tidak terlihat ekspresi khawatir ataupun takut dimata Kyuhyun.

"Nanti mereka bisa mengetahuinya.."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin kembali terdiam, bingung untuk menjawab omongan Kyuhyun.

'Chup'

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin lalu melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju salah satu lemari besar dikamar itu, lalu mengambil sebuah handuk. "Mandilah dulu, gunakan air hangat untuk mengurangi sakitnya-" Kyuhyun melempar handuk itu kepada Sungmin dan dengan refleks ditangkap Sungmin. "-Nanti kita keluar bersama." Tambah Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang memilih beberapa baju untuk Sungmin kenakan.

Setelah mendapatkan pakaian yang –sedikitnya- pas untuk Sungmin, sebuah kaos putih berkerah untuk menutupi beberapa tanda ditubuh Sungmin juga sebuah celana bahan selutut agar mempermudah Sungmin untuk berjalan. Setelah itu Kyuhyunpun segera mengganti bajunya sendiri. Hei.. dia sudah mandi tadi pagi, jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun yang malas untuk mandi lagi sekarang. Kyuhyun cukup merapikan rambutnya dengan sisir lalu memakai sedikit parfum ditubuhnya. Lagipula, dalam keadaan apapun, Kyuhyun akan selalu terlihat tampan, benar ?

Tak sampai lima belas menit Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi Kyuhyun hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya sulit, pemandangan didepannya ini terlalu menggoda, apalagi ditambah tetesan air yang masih menetes dari rambut Sungmin. Oh God, tolong Kyuhyun sekarang!

"Master?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tersadar dari lamunan kotornya tentang tubuh manis didepannya. "Ini, pakailah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sestel pakaian untuk Sungmin, dan Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu kembali kekamar mandi untuk memakainya.

.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Sungmin berjalan pelan mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuruni tangga, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang selalu menoleh untuk melihat sekitarnya.

Terlihat aneh, pasalnya tadi pagi dirinya mendengar bahwa Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah bangun dan keluar kamar. Akantetapi, sekarang bahkan meja makan maupun ruang tengah terlihat begitu sepi.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan pikiran Sungmin.

"Saya tidak tahu, apa mereka kembali kekamar?" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar, Min."

Sungmin kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil duduk dimeja makan. Dirinya membungkuk hormat lalu bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tentunya dengan cara berjalan yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum puas.

Sungmin membuka lemari es, mencari beberapa bahan makanan, namun tidak banyak bahan makanan yang ditemukannya. Dirinya baru ingat, semalam dirinya dan Ryeowook memang memasak banyak untuk makan malam. Salahkan saja Ryeowook yang memang suka memasak.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa telur dan juga kimchi. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan memasak nasi goreng kimchi dan omelette pagi ini. Lagipula, ia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan keberatan dengan hal itu.

Hanya butuh setengah jam kurang sampai nasi goreng buatannya matang. Saat sedang meletakkan nasi goreng itu dipiring besar, Sungmin mendengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap dimeja makan. Bisa dipastikan itu suara Yesung dan juga Ryeowook.

Sungmin membawa satu piring besar berisi nasi Goreng itu beserta Omelettenya ditangan lainnya. Sungmin keluar dari dapur sambil tersenyum melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang bercanda, sedang Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng melihatnya.

"Hyung!.. katakan padaku dengan jujur." Ryeowook berucap serius sambil menatap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa meneguk salivanya sulit. Apa dia sudah ketahuan?.

"Hyung~.. kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polos yang makin membuat Sungmin bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"A..Aku tidak apa-apa. Ehrm.. kau mau berkata apa padaku?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan meletakkan piring-piring lainnya dimeja makan.

"Ah iya, lihat wajah Kyuhyun ini Hyung –" ucap Ryeowook sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya, menghindar dari jari Ryeowook itu. "Bukankah Dia jelek sekali?, aku benar kan, Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook memfokuskan dirinya menatap Sungmin.

"Eum~ itu…" Sungmin menahan kalimatnya karna bingung menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook mengernyit sambil mempoutskan bibirnya lucu lalu menghela nafasnya. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang beersmirk ria. "Berapa kali ku bilang, Kau harus banyak makan sayur, Kyu." Ucap Ryeowook lalu memindahkan posisi duduknya disebelah Yesung.

"Kau harus tahu, Wookie. Sayur itu membunuhku."

"Aish, Kyu –"

"Sudahlah, Chagi. Jangan paksa Kyuhyun melakukannya. Itu akan percuma." Yesung menyela ucapan Ryeowook sambil mengelus surai lembut namja manis itu. Ryeowook mengangguk, menuruti omongan Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendecak dan mengumpat kesal didalam hati.

Sungmin kembali dari dapur dengan membawa minuman. Ternyata semenjak perdebatan kecil tadi dimulai, Sungmin lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersantai sambil memainkan kekasih tersayangnya di ruang tengah, sampai pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sedang berjalan melewatinya.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sedang menggandeng –menarik- tangan Sungmin untuk keluar rumah.

"Bahan makanan di dapurmu sudah habis, aku dan Sungmin hyung akan keluar membelinya" ujar Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri, Wookie. Biar Sungmin dirumah saja. Atau biar lebih mudah, suruh saja orang untuk membeli bahan makanan itu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin didepannya, entahlah dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa rasa posesive nya terhadap Sungmin terlalu besar.

"Tidak-tidak –" Ryeowook menggeleng, "Ayolah, akan lebih enak jika aku sendiri yang memilih bahan makanan itu, dan maka dari itu aku butuh Sungmin hyung untuk membantuku." Jelas Ryeowook, namun Kyuhyun masih terlihat ragu membiarkan Sungmin keluar rumah.

"Sekali saja, nde?" Pinta Ryeowook memelas dengan tatapan puppy eyes andalannya.

Kyuhyun kalah, selalu seperti itu jika menghadapi Ryeowook. "Baiklah, tapi ingat, kalian harus pulang sebelum jam makan siang." Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, Ryeowook tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Kau seperti Ahjussi yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja, Kyu."

"Aku tidak perduli. Sudah sana pergi, sebelum aku berubah fikiran." Kyuhyun meninggalkan MinWook couple itu menuju kamarnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Arraseo!" teriak Ryeowook, "Kajja Hyung."

.

.

"Pindahkan ini semua kebagian sana" ucap seorang namja tampan pada seorang bawahannya.

"Baik"

"Yang ini bawa saja ke gudang"

"Ini juga, Masukan barang-barang yang hampir kadaluarsa ini"

"Baik"

"Pastikan tidak ada barang jual yang rusak atau lecet"

"Baik"

Hampir semua pegawai dalam tempat itu disibukkan dengan tugas mereka. Beberapa saat yang lalu anak dari Pemilik tempat mereka bekerja ini datang dan mereka bahkan belum sempat membereskan apa-apa.

"Asisten Kim"

"Ya, anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Mr. Choi?" Tanya sang Asisten pada atasannya itu.

"Tempat ini terlalu berantakan selama Appa sakit, benarkan ?"

Asisten Kim mengangguk, memang benar, semenjak Pemilik tempat ini sakit, tempat ini jadi jarang diawasi dan terbengkalai. Padahal anak perusahaan ini merupakan tempat yang lumayan sering dikunjungi pembeli disekitarnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Mr. Choi ?" Tanya Asisten Kim lagi.

Namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang Asisten. "Selama Appa masih sakit aku akan mengurus tempat ini"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan anda sendiri ?, dan bukankah kita tengah disibukkan dengan pengurusan saham dan kontrak dengan Cho Corp ?"

"Haah~" Mr. Choi atau Siwon itu menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau fikir aku akan meninggalkan C.S Corp selama-lamanya, eoh? Kenapa wajahmu jadi khawatir seperti itu." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Asistennya. Membuat sang Asisten menjadi gugup sendiri karnanya.

"Ah.. A-Anieyo"

"Hanya untuk 3 hari kedepan kau yang akan mengurus C.S corp., lagi pula masalah saham dan kontrak itu, sepertinya sudah tidak perlu dibahas, itu sudah selesai. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke C.S corp."

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada pembantahan Asisten Kim Kibum"

"Ba-Baiklah, Mr. Choi"

Siwon tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, memeriksa barang-barang penjualan dari cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya ini. Sebuah anak cabang dari perusahaan minimarket yang lumayan besar dinegaranya. Semenjak Ayahnya divonis menderita sakit jantung dan diharuskan dirawat dirumah sakit selama tiga minggu lebih ini, dirinyalah yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap perusahaan yang sudah menghidupinya semenjak kecil.

Siwon berjalan kesetiap sudut tempat itu, dirinya harus terjun langsung dalam memantau tempat ini, dikarenakan adanya kabar-kabar tentang pengkorupsian selama tempat ini tidak dipantau.

"Permisi Mr. Choi, pengiriman barang yang anda minta sudah datang" ucap salah satu pegawai membuat siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap.

"Baiklah, antar aku. Aasisten Kim, kau yang melanjutkan ini sebentar" Siwon beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan asistennya bersama pekerja lainnya.

"Baik, lewat sini."

Terlihat beberapa pegawai sedang mengangkat tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang isinya beberapa barang yang sudah siwon pesan sebelumnya. Siwon menandatangani sebuah kertas saat seorang petugas pengantaran meminta tanda bukti pengantarannya.

Siwon kembali berjalan sekeliling untuk melihat barang-barang jual seperti sayuran, buah, makanan instan, makanan kering, peralatan masak dan alat rumah tangga, dan barang lainnya yang akan mengganti barang lama yang sudah dianggap kadaluarsa.

Siwon melihat seorang pekerjanya yang berlari menghampiri dua orang yang berdiri dipintu masuk, tidak terlalu terlihat wajahnya karna orang itu memunggunginya, tapi sepertinya dua orang itu bukanlah pekerja disini.

Siwon menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berbicara dengan pegawainya itu, "Permisi, ada yang bias kubantu ?" Tanya Siwon ramah.

Dua orang itu berbalik, dan-

"Sungmin Hyung !"

Siwon berkata sedikit keras ketika dirinya melihat hyung tercintanya, dan dengan reflek langsung memeluk namja manis didepannya itu.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa, eoh?. Maen peluk-peluk" omel namja manis lainnya yang kini berusaha melepaskan pelukan siwon.

"Ahh, mian.. Aku terlalu senang, terakhir kita bertemu ada orang menyebalkan itu. Apa kabarmu, Hyung. Kau baik-baik saja ?" Siwon terus berbicara sambil sesekali bersikap seperti seorang dongsaeng yang sedang merajuk.

"A..aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sungmin tak enak, kenapa pula Siwon harus membahas pertemuannya di Restoran. Sungmin sungguh tidak bermaksud berkata kasar pada Siwon waktu itu.

"Hyung kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang dari tadi hanya diam berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Ah, Eum.. Wookie ini Siwon, dia temanku sejak aku kecil. Dan Siwon-ah, ini Wookie, dia, eum.."

"Aku dongsaengnya Minnie Hyung" potong Ryeowook cepat sambil melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dongsaeng?" kini Siwon yang bertanya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan pasti dari namja manis itu. "Lalu kalian sedang apa disini?" Siwon bertanya kembali, membuat Sungmin dan Wookie mengingat kembali tujuan mereka disini.

"Kami ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

"Tapi mereka bilang market ini sedang tutup" tambah yeowook menyambung omongan Sungmin sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya pintu depan market yang bertuliskan 'CLOSE'.

Siwon berfikir sebentar, "Besok saja kalian kembali kesini" ucap nya kemudian. 'Dan aku akan bisa melihat Sungmin lagi' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Eum. . tapi. . itu-" Sungmin sedikit bingung menjelaskan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung, kami tak yakin bisa keluar bersama lagi besok. Kyuhyun akan berceramah panjang lebar dan tak mengijinkannya" jelas Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menatap sendu Sungmin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, lalu beralih menatap Ryeowook yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nde, Kyuhyun, Nae Dongsaeng"

"Mwo? Dongsaeng?"

"Iya, kami besar bersama di Panti Asuhan." Ucap Wookie polos.

"Mwo? Panti Asuhan?" dan kini bukan hanya Siwon saja yang kaget, melainkan Sungmin yang ikut melebarkan foxy indahnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun pernah tinggal di Panti Asuhan.

"Ah.. Sebaiknya kita berbicara didalam saja." Ucap Siwon ketika melihat beberapa pekerjanya yang menatap kearah mereka.

"Didalam ?"

Siwon mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Sungmin, membuat Ryeowook mempoutskan bibirnya karna ditinggal. Ryeowook mengikuti Siwon dan Sungmin yang mulai berjalan melewati beberapa pekerja.

.

"Hyung, ambil yang itu." Ucap Wookie sambil menunjuk sebuah makanan kaleng yang sangat sulit dijangkaunya. Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook dan membantu mengambilkannya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah asik mengambil beberapa belanjaan. Siwon yang masih harus disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya menyuruh MinWook itu untuk memilih belanjaannya dulu.

"Wookie, Apa tidak apa-apa, aku tidak enak."

"Bukankah Siwon hyung sendiri yang bilang kalau kita tidak usah membayar, yasudah, ambil saja yang banyak."

"Tapi, Wookie-"

"Arraseo, Hyung. Sudah segini saja." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dua trolly belanjaannya yang sudah diisi penuh. Sungmin menghela nafasnya lalu mendorong salah satu trolly, diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya menuju kasir.

Siwon menghampiri MinWook yang sedang berusaha membawa beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan. "Kalian sudah selesai, Mianhae aku sedikit ada urusan tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf karna mengganggumu."

"Aish, Hyung~, kau tidak menggangguku, aku senang bisa melihat Hyung lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap tengkuknya, gugup. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, Siwon Hyung, gumawo." Wookie menunjuk beberapa kantong belanjaan yang kini dipegangnya. "Kami harus pulang, ini sudah hampir makan siang" sambungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawar Siwon.

"Eum.. itu, Kami tidak bisa, Kyuhyun sedang menunggu dirumah sendiri." Ucap Wookie mencoba menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali." Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika kalian kuantar pulang, kajja." Tanpa bertanya dulu, Siwon mengambil dua kantung belanjaan Min Wook dan memasukannya kedalam mobil.

"Masuklah, kalian tidak boleh menolak yang satu ini."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling menatap lalu berjalan kearah mobil Siwon dan memasukinya. Ryeowook memilih duduk dibelakang dengan semua barang belanjaannya dan Sungmin didepan, disamping Siwon yang mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.

T.B.C

Ada yang tau kemana Yesung ?

Hehe… Yesung lagi main ayunan ama saya. . *Clouds asah Samurai* *kabur*

Sungminnya terlihat pendiam ya, entahlah, belom dapet asupan kisseu kali dari Kyuhyun #Slap

Saya udah buka sedikit masa lalu Kyuhyun, maunya si buka baju Kyuhyun tapi takut ama Ming #Slap again

Hayo, Siwon nganter pulang tuh, kira-kira ketauan Kyuhyun gak ya ? *Siapin Teropong*

Haruskah ada NC chap depan ? *Pasang Kamera di Kamar Kyu*

NC YeWook ? Eum~~ Saya masih belom tega ama uri~ Wokkie~ disini. . *PelukWook*

Hehe…

Yang baik REVIEW…

Fb : Kim YoungMin Hyuk

Temenan ama saya, yuk


	9. Chapter 8

My Love Doll

.

.

Cast : KyuMin

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

Silahkan KELUAR

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Author PoV

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali." Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika kalian kuantar pulang, kajja." Tanpa bertanya dulu, Siwon mengambil dua kantung belanjaan Min Wook dan memasukannya kedalam mobil.

"Masuklah, kalian tidak boleh menolak yang satu ini."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling menatap lalu berjalan kearah mobil Siwon dan memasukinya. Ryeowook memilih duduk dibelakang dengan semua barang belanjaannya dan Sungmin didepan, disamping Siwon yang mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti didepan sebuah pagar tinggi yang menutupi indahnya rumah mewah itu. Menurunkan dua namja manis sebagai penumpangnya –Sungmin dan Ryeowook-. Sang pemilik, Siwon, berjalan keluar, membantu dua namja manis itu membawakan barang belanjaannya.

"Yakin tak mau kuantar sampai dalam?" Tanya Siwon dan hanya dibalas gelengan dari Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin, hei… berjalan dari pagar ke dalam rumah dengan membawa banyak belanjaan, kalian harus ingat, betapa besarnya rumah Kyuhyun yang bagaikan sebuah mansion itu.

'Tin Tin Tin' sebuah suara klakson mobil sedikit menyela kegiatan mereka. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang pemilik yang sekarang turun dari mobilnya. Siwon menyenggol lengan Sungmin, menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Nugu?"

"Yesung hyung, Nampyeon Wookie"

"Nde? Naempyeon?" Sungmin menjawab dengan mengangguk lalu kembali membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Hyung! Masukan kedalam mobil saja." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan lalu memasukannya kedalam mobil Yesung.

Sungmin dan Siwon membungkukan badannya, setelah Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya tentu saja, lalu membantu memasukan kantung-kantung itu kedalam mobil Yesung.

Setelah selesai, Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung memasuki mobilnya. "Hyung, Kajja."

"Ah… Wokkie, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sungmin, kalian duluan saja" ucap Siwon sambil menarik pelan lengan Sungmin yang hendak masuk kedalam mobil Yesung.

"Oh… baiklah, gumawo Siwon Hyung." Ucap Wookie sambil melambaikan tangannya yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari Siwon, lalu Yesung mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sungmin masih terdiam, tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Siwon menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Siwon memasukan benda itu ke saku celana Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Dongsaengnya itu. Sungmin menggeleng dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Siwon bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima benda itu.

"Jebal Hyung, terima ini. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Minnie hyung. Tak bisakah kau juga mengerti aku!." Siwon sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya untuk memaksa Sungmin.

"Siwon-ah"

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan mengeluarkan Hyung dari tempat ini" ucap Siwon pelan, tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin agar menatapnya. Kedua onix itu menatap foxy yang terlihat sayu. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan hingga benar-benar tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam sebuah kecupan singkat, hanya singkat, namun cukup membuat Sungmin membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

"Aku akan menghubungi hyung nanti, dan jika ada sesuatu, hyung juga harus menghubungiku, arra?" Siwon mengusap surai Sungmin sebelum masuk kemobilnya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri disana.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu dengan pelan, tak berniat menganggu seseorang yang mungkin ada didalamnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang sedang membereskan beberapa kantung makanan dan memasukan makanan-makanan itu ke lemari pendingin. Dan Sungmin pun berjalan kearah Ryeowook, kasihan namja manis itu harus membereskan semua itu sendiri.

Langkah Sungmin yang semula pasti kini mulai terasa berat, dilihatnya namja lain yang kini tengah bersender di dinding tak jauh dari Ryeowook. Sungmin menunduk takut ketika foxy-nya bertemu pandang dengan namja yang menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah langsung membunuhnya dari jarak yang seperti ini.

"Ah.. Sungmin hyung, bantu aku~… Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan." Gerutu Ryeowook kesal saat pandangannya juga bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam bersender tanpa membantunya yang kesulitan memasukan sayur dan daging kedalam lemari pendingin.

"N…nde" Sungmin berjalan kearah Ryeowook, membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun lalu mengambil alih memasukan sayur, buah, juga daging ke dalam kulkas. Membiarkan Ryeowook membereskan makanan kaleng juga makanan ringan yang tadi dibelinya.

"Aku akan kembali kekamar, gumawo atas infonya Wookie-ah" ucap Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan MinWook yang sibuk didapur.

"Info?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang dimaksud anak itu? Ck, bahkan dia tidak memanggilku 'hyung'." Sambungnya sambil mempoutskan bibirnya kesal. Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Memangnya kau bercerita apa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran, perasaannya memberitahu sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dia bertanya padaku, kenapa membeli makanan sebanyak ini. Ku jawab kalau teman Hyung itu memberikan kita gratis semua ini." Jawab Ryeowook polos dan santai, namun berdampak buruk bagi jantung Sungmin yang kini berdetak dengan cepat. Itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui dirinya bertemu dengan Siwon. Oh.. God, Sungmin benar-benar dalam bahaya besar sekarang.

"Bahkan dia bilang, 'Kenapa tidak beli marketnya saja sekalian, lalu bla… bla… bla…', ckck…" Ryeowook melanjutkan bercerita tentang obrolan singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. "Hyung sudah selesai?" Tanya Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam saja.

Sungmin memasukan sayuran terakhirnya, lalu menutup lemari pendingin itu. "Eoh… Nde."

"Baiklah, aku mau kembali kekamar, Hyung. Sepertinya Yesung Hyung sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah baru kami"

"Benarkah? Chukkae." Sungmin tersenyum memberi selamat. Memang sejak tadi pagi sehabis sarapan, Yesung hyung langsung izin pergi mencari rumah untuknya dan juga Wookie. Itulah kenapa Yesung tidak bisa mengantar Ryeowook pergi berbelanja.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini terlihat sama seperti makan malam biasanya, ah… mungkin tidak dengan menu makanan hari ini. Hampir saja Kyuhyun memarahi Sungmin karna menu malam hari ini dominan dengan sayur, dan hanya ada telur mata sapi juga ikan goreng. Untung saja Ryeowook dapat menghentikan itu, karna memang ini semua kemauan Ryeowook. Usaha Ryeowook untuk membuat Kyuhyun banyak makan sayur, ck… usaha yang bagus, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun terlihat dengan asik memakan makanannya, dengan memaksa Sungmin ditambah deathglare-nya, dia berhasil mendapatkan daging untuk makan malamnya hari ini. Membuat Ryeowook mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Kyu, kau kekantor besok ?" Tanya Yesung pelan, menengahi perang tatapan dingin Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Donghae hyung belum menyuruhku masuk, berarti aku tak perlu masuk hari ini, wae?"

Ryeowook berdecak, "Mana ada atasan yang diperintah bawahan untuk masuk kerja, eoh". Ryeowook yang masih kesal sedikit meledek Kyuhyun.

"Ada, aku contohnya." Ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aish.. Bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aish, kalian berhentilah bertengkar!" ucap Yesung menengahi dua namja yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Ada apa?" pandangan Kyuhyun kembali kearah Yesung.

Ryeowook menghentikan makannya, menatap Suaminya yang duduk disebelahnya. Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai Ryeowook. "Besok, aku dan Wookie akan pergi melihat rumah baru kami, mungkin kau mau ikut?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah" Masih dengan melanjutkan makannya Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir "Kita lihat saja besok." Ucapnya kemudian yang diikuti anggukan Ryeowook dan juga Yesung.

.

.

Angin dingin pagi yang masuk dari sisi jendela begitu menusuk sang pemilik kamar. Tirai-tirai tinggi yang menutupinya seolah tak mampu menghalang angin dingin itu untuk menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergulat dalam selimutnya. Sepertinya hujan besar yang terjadi semalam sudah mulai reda dan membawa dampak dengan dinginnya cuaca pagi ini.

Kyuhyun yang terusik mulai membuka matanya, tangannya tergerak untuk mengacak surai coklatnya yang berantakan.

"Eungh"

Kyuhyun yang masih diambang batas kesadarannya menoleh, melirih namja lainnya yang kini berbaring tidur disebelahnya. Sebuah lengkungan kepuasan tercetak jelas dalam raut wajahnya, namun berbeda dengan hatinya yang malah merasa bersalah.

Keadaan namja manis itu tak berbeda jauh darinya –telanjang-. Namun yang membedakan adalah benda-benda aneh yang berada pada tubuh namja manis itu.

'Lee Sungmin', namja manis itu begitu terganggu dalam tidurnya ketika vibrator yang Kyuhyun pasangkan semalam masih bergetar kencang dalam holenya. Sesekali Sungmin akan mengerang ketika tidak sengaja vibrator itu menumbuk prostatnya. Tangannya masih terikat kuat dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin terlihat begitu tak berdaya ketika Kyuhyun 'menghajarnya' habis-habisan semalam. Dan jangan lupakan cockring yang masih terpasang di junior Sungmin sejak semalam. Bersyukurlah pada hujan besar yang terjadi semalam, sehingga teriakan dan erangan Sungmin takkan terdengar jelas ke kamar sebelah.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas tanda ciuman selamat pagi sambil menggumamkan kata 'mianhae'. Lalu setelahnya, Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Hampir lebih dari satu jam, akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, mengeluarkan Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan baju handuknya asal-asalan. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung terkunci pada mata foxy yang kini terbuka. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya atau biar kuperjelas, Kyuhyun kini menghampiri tubuh Sungmin ditempat tidur yang masih tidak berdaya.

"Ada apa, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai Sungmin yang menutupi mata foxy itu.

"M-masterhh aghh A-ampunhh eunghh" mohon Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang berusaha tidak memperdulikannya beralih berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengambil baju di lemari pakaiannya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, hanya kepalanya saja yang keluar, melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana Sungmin Hyung?"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Bersambung Chingu… *dihajar*

Udah pada bosen ama ceritanya ya, hehe… ceritanya agak saya percepat alurnya, jadi banyak yang akan di skip-skip –TermasukNC-. Hehe… *Smirk*

Apa yang diberikan Siwon untuk Sungmin ?,

Siapa namja yang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun?

Kira-kira, Kyuhyun bakal ketahuan gak ya ?

Jawabannya, dah pada tahukan~~ *Kedip2KeReaders* *SLAP*

Perasaan Kyuhyun ke Min, masih banyak yang bingung ya ?. jadi intinya itu, Kyuhyun sebenernya udah naro rasa ama Ming, Cuma masih gak mau ngakuin, Kyu mikirnya itu Cuma rasa Posesive, gak suka Ming deket2 ama Won yang emg dasarnya tmen Ming dari kecil.

Nah jadi, untuk next chapnya, akan ada WonMin moment untuk membuat Kyu ngakuin perasaannya ke Ming. Penasaran?,.

Saya masih belom tahu sampe berapa Chap ini cerita, jadi di REVIEW aja, biar updatenya semangat saya… hehe.. *modus*

Gumawo, Yeoreobun-deul…

Fb : Kim YoungMin Hyuk

Temenan ama saya, yuk


	10. Chapter 9

My Love Doll

.

**M+ (Warning)**

.

Cast : KyuMin

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

Silahkan KELUAR

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Author PoV

Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengambil baju di lemari pakaiannya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, hanya kepalanya saja yang keluar, melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Ryeowook didepan pintu kamarnya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas melihat keadaan Kyuhyun –yang ia tahu- sehabis mandi. Hei, ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan Kyuhyun baru mandi, anak ini benar-benar malas. "Sungmin Hyung mana?" Tanya Wookie pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Ryeowook namun tetap berusaha bersikap tenang, hingga akhirnya ia memilih menjawab, "A-apa,, itu… mana ku tahu."

"Kufikir dia sedang membersihkan kamarmu." Ucap Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, sepertinya Ryeowook tidak tahu. "Tidak,, Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadi aku kekamarnya, eh… aku malah menemukan ponsel ini berbunyi, ini milik Sungmin Hyung, makanya aku ingin memberikannya. Kasihan, dari tadi penelponnya menghubunginya terus." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan panjang sambil menunjukkan ponsel milik Sungmin di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tunggu,, Dia bilang apa? Ponsel? Sejak kapan Sungmin punya Ponsel?

"Berikan padaku." Dengan cepat dan reflek Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Sungmin dari tangan Ryeowook lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Tidak memperdulikan suara Ryeowook yang berteriak dengan kesal dan memukul pintu kamarnya. Difikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan tentang ponsel yang sudah ada ditangannya ini.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjangnya, "Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai halus Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tidak tahu siapa yang ditemui Kyuhyun tadi, dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sakit pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya sudah sangat membuatnya tidak focus pada apapun. Termasuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bingung.

"Arghh…" Sungmin mengerang sakit ketika tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang mengelus rambutnya berubah menjadi sebuah tarikan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Lee Sungmin, Apa kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"A-Aniyo Mashter… ahh.. apphho"

"Masih mau berbohong padaku?"

Sungmin terdiam tidak menjawab, Sungmin bingung dengan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Memangnya apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan Sungmin. Selain kesalahannya karna berdekatan dengan Siwon, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu lagi kesalahan apa lagi yang dimilikinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan kirinya yang menarik rambut Sungmin karna merasa ponsel yang ditangan kanannya bergetar, tidak tertulis siapa nama penelpon, hanya sebuah nomor, tapi tentu Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa penelpon itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Sungmin sebelum akhirnya disentuhnya ikon layar ponsel yang berwarna hijau.

/Yeobseyeo.. Minnie hyung? Kaukah ini?/

Benarkan, siapa lagi yang menelpon kalau bukan orang itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menjawab, "Ini aku"

/Brengsek!, mana Sungmin ?!/

"Brengsek? Ku kira itu lebih pantas untuk mu, Choi" Kyuhyun sedikit menekankan kata 'Choi' di dekat Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersentak begitu tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

/Berikan ponsel ini pada Sungmin, cepat!, Aku ingin bicara padanya!/

"Tak sabaran" ucap Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga Sungmin, seringaian masih terlihat jelas menghiasi bibirnya.

/Hyung/

"Si- Angghh… Agh… S-sakit ahh" belum selesai Sungmin mengucapkan nama Siwon, tangan lihai Kyuhyun sudah meremas juniornya dan mengocoknya cepat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu memohon ampun sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam desahannya.

/Hyung… katakan apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa, hah?/

"A-anihh… Eungh… Gwhhenchana ahh Siwonhh ahh"

/Hyung~/

"Waktu kalian habis" ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon melalui ponsel yang masih dipegangnya, lalu setelah itu Kyuhyun mematikan sambungannya. Tidak memperdulikan ancaman-ancaman seseorang diseberang sana yang masih mengutuknya.

Kyuhyun melempar asal ponsel yang dipegangnya tadi, tidak perduli jika saja ponsel itu rusak. Toh, benda itu sama sekali tidak berguna untuknya.

"Hukumanmu akan berlanjut, kau tau itu kan?" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "A-ani Master… Jebalhh anghh… Ini S-sakithh… agh…"

Kyuhyun melirik jam kecil di meja nakasnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9, berfikir sebentar apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cockring pada junior Sungmin, cairan yang seharusnya kental itu kini keluar dengan bentuk cair, sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu lama menahan cairan itu agar tidak keluar. Sungmin mendesah lega, walaupun masih dirasakan nyeri pada kejantanannya.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sestel pakaian kerja nya. "Aku akan ke kantor, tak akan lama, mungkin sampai 3 atau 4 jam. Aku sudah melepaskan cockring itu, tapi untuk vibrator dan tanganmu, akan kupikirkan nanti." Terang Kyuhyun sambil memakai pakaiannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk, percuma jika ia melakukan protes, bisa jadi nanti Kyuhyun malah menghukumnya lebih berat.

"Jangan berisik ataupun bersuara, tahan eranganmu itu… Eoh… atau perlu kupasangkan saja gagball?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi dengan cepat, "Anihh masterhh ,, Jebalhh,, aghh… janganhhh…"

Kyuhyun merapikan sebentar rambutnya dengan gel rambut dan memberikan sedikit parfum pada bajunya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, mensejajarkan wajahnya lalu-

'CHUP'

Sebuah ciuman singkat Kyuhyun berikan dibibir Sungmin, "Baiklah, aku tak akan memasangkannya. Aku pergi. Baik-baik, okey." Ucap Kyuhyun, lalu setelah itu ia pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin dengan bulir bening yang mulai turun dari foxy nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menapaki tangga rumahnya sambil merapikan kancing ditangan kemejanya. Tak ada yang terjadi dikantor sebenarnya, ia yakin Donghae bisa menjalankan perusahaannya dengan baik. Donghae itu pintar, yah… walaupun Kyuhyun merasa dirinya lebih pintar dari pada Hyungnya itu. Donghae itu sahabat juga Hyung terdekatnya selain Ryeowook.

"Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika suara Ryeowook memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

Ryeowook mendelik kesal, "Mana Sungmin Hyung? Ponselnya sudah kau berikan?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya tadi, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana Sungmin sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berbohong. Ia memang sudah memberikan ponsel itu pada Sungmin kan, dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menjawab jujur pertanyaan pertama.

"Lalu kau mau kemana? Kau tidak mau ikut melihat rumah baru ku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah memohon. Sekesal apapun Ryeowook pada sikap Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tetap menyayangi saudara tidak sedarahnya dipanti asuhan itu. Kyuhyun satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa berkas dikantor, kirimi saja alamat rumahmu" jelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati"

.

.

.

**Other Side**

Seorang Choi Siwon dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kantornya. Setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dirinya menghubungi Sungmin, Siwon jadi tidak bisa terfokus pada laporan-laporan kerja dimejanya. Sekarang, Siwon lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan kantor, dirinya harus memastikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya. Dia harus menemui Sungmin, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Persetan jika Kyuhyun melarangnya, kalau bisa ia juga ingin menghajar wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun itu.

30 menit kemudian akhirnya siwon berhasil sampai didepan rumah Cho Kyuhyun, menatap gerbang yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Siwon berdecih, lalu membunyikan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali.

Dua orang petugas keamanan membuka sedikit pintu gerbang itu. Menghampiri Siwon lalu menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon dengan nada yang begitu datar, mengingatkan mereka bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang harus dihormati.

"Boleh kami tahu nama Anda, Tuan?"

Siwon berfikir sebentar, haruskah ia memberitahu namanya. Tapi sepertinya itu harus. "Choi Siwon"

"Maaf Tuan Choi, Tuan Cho baru saja meninggalkan rumah, Apa anda ingin menitipkan sebuah pesan?" Tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Tidak, Eum… Izinkan saja aku masuk kedalam"

"Maaf, tanpa izin Tuan Cho, kami tidak bisa sembarangan menerima tamu."

"Shit!" Siwon menggeram kesal. Siwon kembali memasuki mobil mewahnya. Tidak berniat untuk pergi, Siwon lebih memilih memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari rumah itu. Siwon akan menunggu Kyuhyun, sampai namja sialan itu pulang.

Baru sepuluh menit Siwon menunggu, tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada pintu gerbang rumah Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam keluar dari rumah itu. Dilihatnya bayangan seseorang yang dikenalnya didalam mobil itu. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya, bermaksud menghentikan mobil itu.

Pengemudi mobil hitam itu berhenti, dilihatnya namja yang –sepertinya- pernah dilihatnya. Ketukan dikaca pintu mobil membuat sang Pengemudi turun dari mobilnya.

Disebrang pintu lainnya, seorang namja manis juga ikut keluar dari mobil,"Anyong Wookie-ah, Yesung Hyung" Ucap Siwon memberi salam.

"Siwon Hyung, Ada apa?" Tanya namja manis yang dipanggil 'Wookie' tadi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin Hyung, bisa bantu aku?, penjaga itu tak mengijinkanku masuk" terang Siwon dengan mimic wajah memohon. Untung saja ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

"Sungmin? Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi. Benarkan Wookie?" kali ini Yesung yang berucap diikuti anggukan dari sang Istri –Ryeowook-.

Siwon berfikir keras, tidak mungkin Sungmin tidak ada dirumah, jelas-jelas tadi pagi ia baru menelfon Sungmin, walaupun yang mengangkat bukan namja manis itu sendiri. Dan anehnya, Sungmin terdengar tengah menahan sesuatu, seperti kesakitan mungkin. Siwon bisa merasakannya.

"Apa Sungmin pergi bersama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon memastikan sesuatu.

"Ani, Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya pergi sendiri tadi pagi" jawab Ryeowook.

Otak Siwon berputar, menerka-nerka kejadian yang mungkin terjadi pada Sungmin. Siwon sudah tahu apa hubungan antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Itulah mengapa ia akan sangat khawatir jika ia tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan Sungmin sekarang.

"Sungmin ada didalam, kalian harus percaya padaku" Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Yesung dan juga Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh Tanya. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Sungmin hyung, Kumohon bantu aku" untuk sekian kalinya Siwon berusaha memohon pada dua namja didepannya. YeWook saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka meng-iyakan permohonan Siwon.

.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

.

Siwon berlari sangat tergesa-gesa, seseorang yang digendongnya secara bridal style itu masih melenguh dan menangis sedari tadi. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan juga menahan sakit.

Seorang namja dengan jas putih yang diketahui seorang dokter itu langsung menghampiri Siwon. Menyuruh namja tampan itu meletakkan sang pasien ditempat tidur dan membawanya menuju ruang UGD.

"Sungmin Hyung, Kau dengar aku?" Siwon terus menggenggam erat tangan namja manis yang bernama Sungmin tadi. Namun tidak ada balasan, Sungmin hanya menangis dan meracau untuk pulang atau Kyuhyun bisa marah. Hanya itu yang dikatakan namja manis itu membuat Siwon semakin kesal dan marah pada namja brengsek bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Saya akan coba memeriksanya, Mr. Choi" ucap sang dokter. Siwon menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan ruang bagi dokter pribadi keluarganya itu memeriksa namja manis yang sekarang terbaring lemah.

Dokter itu mengangkat kaki Sungmin, memeriksa daerah bagian bawah Sungmin. "Apa ia akan baik-baik saja Dr. Jung?" Tanya Siwon yang juga melihat bagian bawah Sungmin terdapat luka sobek.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

Dokter Jung menghela nafasnya sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh Sungmin lainnya. "Mohon Anda menunggu diluar sebentar, Mr. Choi" Mohon dokter itu. Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih berbaring, tertidur sepertinya.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu, Dr. Jung" ucap Siwon kemudian sebelum berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

'Bugh'

Siwon memukul kencang dinding dihadapannya, tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang menjadi memar karna hal itu. Difikirannya hanya ada keadaan Sungmin dan juga bagaimana cara menghajar namja brengsek Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Andai ia bisa lebih cepat tadi, andai ia tidak membiarkan Sungmin kembali kerumah itu kemarin, andai ia bisa menjaga Sungmin dulu, tidak membiarkan namja manis itu pergi bersama Appa yang juga sama brengseknya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya… Siwon ingin mengulang semuanya, saat ia dan Sungmin masih bersama. Satu detikpun tidak akan ia biarkan Sungmin jauh darinya.

Masih diingatnya kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Saat Ia, Yesung Hyung dan Ryeowook harus mencari Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya Siwon harus mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terkunci. Menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Namja manis itu terisak sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, Siwon tahu Sungmin sedang menahan sakit saat itu. Bahkan Ryeowook hampir pingsan melihat keadaan Sungmin seperti itu. Untung ada Yesung Hyung yang langsung membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Siwon sedikit berpesan pada Yesung dan juga Ryeowook untuk tidak memberitahukan Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin ada padanya, Ia tidak ingin Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Dan untungnya mereka setuju untuk hal itu.

.

.

Siwon menatap pintu putih gading didepannya. Tidak lama kemudian Dr. Jung keluar dengan beberapa orang perawat yang tadi ikut mengobati Sungmin. Dr. Jung menghela nafasnya melihat tampang namja tampan didepannya.

"Ia baik-baik saja, aku sudah memberi beberapa jahitan pada lukanya. Aku juga menyuntikan obat tidur karna sedari tadi ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kau boleh menemuinya." Ucap Dr. Jung yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan ucapan terima kasih dari Siwon. Dan setelah itu Siwon lebih memilih menemui Sungmin yang masih tertidur.

Namja manis nya terlihat pucat, dengan sebuah luka lebam di pipinya, jangan lupakan beberapa luka juga pada tubuhnya dan juga tanda merah lainnya.

Siwon mengepalkan kuat jari-jari tangannya. Ia membenci namja brengsek itu, sangat membenci Kyuhyun.

"Akan kupastikan kau menyesal telah melakukan ini, Cho!"

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aku gak tahu cerita apa ini !

Aku bingung, aku gak pinter buat yang sedih-sedih, yang galau-galau, dan sejenisnya… jadi chap depan Kyuhyun harus aku apakan ?

Atau biarkan berakhir dengan SiMin, biar Kyuhyun tahu rasa… *KeselMode:On*

Masih kurang panjang ?

Yang kemaren emg pendek bgt, saya tahu kok… :P Mianhae

Kyu kejam ?

Yeah,, ayo kita hajar rame-rame… *DigetokMing*

Sungmin kapan bahagianya ?

Kalo udah nikah ama Saya nanti… *DiCincangKyu*

Yang dikasih Siwon ke Min Itu HP dan yang ngetok pintu itu Wookie, Chukkae buat yang pinter nebak *TebarVideoNCKyuMin*

Review semuanya aku baca kok. Bikin aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri… hehe… Gumawo…

.

Bulan Puasa ni FF kembali Hiatus ne…

Hehehe…


	11. Chapter 10

.

Kyuhyun membuka ruang kerjanya dikamarnya dengan kesal, membuang semua berkas dan juga benda-benda di atas mejanya dengan kasar.

"Arrrghhhttt… Brengsek! Kalian Brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai, disamping kaki meja yang menjadi sandarannya. Satu bulir bening yang menggenang di sudut matanya mulai jatuh, membuat jalur air mata dipipinya, menemani sebuah isakan dari mulutnya itu. Tangannya mengepal erat, menyalurkan semua kemarahannya. Lagi dan lagi, satu isakan ditemani isakan lainnya keluar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau meninggalkan ku, Min! Brengsek!"

.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

Cast : KyuMin

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

Silahkan KELUAR

Mianhae kalo banyak Typo(s)

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Author PoV

Siwon masih dalam kegiatannya menatapi wajah damai namja manis dihadapannya. Walaupun namja manis itu belum terbangun sejak kemarin, Siwon tidak hentinya berbicara apa saja pada namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Berharap Sungmin bisa mendengar semua yang diucapkannya, berharap namja manis itu segera sadarkan diri.

Suara di ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, sebuah nama yang dikenalnya tertulis jelas dalam layar ponsel mahalnya.

"Hyung, aku akan mengangkat telepon ini dulu" pamit Siwon pada Sungmin. Siwon hanya tersenyum menyadari Sungmin yang tidak mungkin membalas perkataannya. Dengan langkah malasnya, Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu, menyentuh layar berwarna hijau dan mulai berbicara dengan orang yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Berkali-kali namja yang tidak kalah tampan itu terlihat tengah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

"Aish… kemana anak itu. Perusahaannya dalam masa sulit begini, tapi dia malah tidak bisa dihubungi. Dasar anak bodoh!" Umpat nya kesal sambil terus menunggu sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku akan kerumahnya saja, Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun!" namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae dengan cepat menyambar jaketnya yang disampirkan diatas sofa dan juga sebuah kunci mobil yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Jari-jari pucat itu bergerak perlahan, mata foxy nya mulai mengerjap membiasakan retinanya karna lampu terang di ruangan serba putih itu. Diliriknya sebuah karangan bunga yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"A-aku dimana?" namja manis yang belum sepenuhnya sadar itu mulai mengeksplor pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan dirinya berada. Sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah pintu putih yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yang dikenalnya.

"S-Siwon-ah?"

Siwon terlihat tersenyum dan hampir memekik senang, "K-kau sudah siuman Hyung?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

"Aku –Ahh" Sungmin terlihat meringis kesakitan pada bagian bawahnya ketika mencoba untuk bergerak duduk.

"Gwencahanayo Minnie Hyung? Masih sakitkah? Bagian yang mana? Ah aku akan panggil dokter…-" Siwon terlihat sangat khawatir dan kalang kabut melihat wajah kesakitan yang terlihat jelas dari namja manisnya. "-Jangan banyak bergerak dulu Hyung, Dokter akan segera kesini" ucapnya setelah sebelumnya memencet tombol untuk memanggil seorang dokter.

"Siwon… hiks… aku dimana? Hiks… Kumohon, aku harus pulang sekarang… hiks" Sungmin kembali menangis dihadapan Siwon.

"Hyung, Kau-"

"-Jangan mendekat!, hiks…" Sungmin memeotong ucapan Siwon yang hendak memeluk tubuhnya. Sungmin menarik selimut hingga perbatasan lehernya. "Hiks… hentikan.". Siwon sedikit kaget dan bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin yang seolah menyuruhnya menjauh.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan juga menampilkan seorang dokter diikuti seorang perawat membuat Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Siwon memundurkan badannya, membagi ruang untuk dokter dan perawatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

Dilihatnya Sungmin masih enggan untuk melepaskan selimut yang dipakainya, membuat selang infus yang tersambung pada tubuhnya menjadi tertarik. Dr. Jung berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan Sungmin, atau tangan namja manis itu bisa terluka.

"Sungmin-ssi, kami harus memeriksa keadaanmu sebentar, bisa aku lihat tangan kananmu?." Secara pelan-pelan Dr. Jung membujuk Sungmin.

"Hiks… Apa saya boleh pulang setelah itu?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik, tentu saja aku akan mengizinkannya."

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari namja berjas putih di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin menggerakkan tangan kanannya, membiarkan Dr. Jung memeriksa infus juga tekanan darah Sungmin. "Apa bagian tubuhmu masih sakit?" Tanya Dr. Jung.

Sungmin diam, tentu saja Sungmin masih merasakan sakit yang sangat pada setiap inchi tubuhnya. Akantetapi, mengingat Ia hanya di izinkan pulang jika keadaannya baik, jadi Sungmin memilih menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Dokter yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah suntikan di botol infusnya.

"Saya sudah merasa lebih baik." Ucapnya kemudian, dilihatnya Dokter itu menyuntikan sebuah cairan kedalam cairan infusnya.

Dr. Jung tersenyum, "Kalau begitu tidurlah sebentar, nanti Siwon-ssi akan menyiapkan kepulanganmu.". Dr. Jung menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya, seolah bertanya kenapa Dokter itu mengizinkan Sungmin pulang.

Sungmin ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang sekarang juga. Namun, tubuhnya serasa tidak ingin mengikuti pikirannya. Dengan pergerakan yang lemas, Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya, tidur sebentar saja tidak apa, pikir Sungmin.

.

"Keadaannya sudah cukup membaik, tapi aku juga memberikannya sedikit obat tidur. Ia harus benar-benar tenang dan jangan sampai Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya." Terang Dr. Jung saat mereka berada di luar kamar rawat Sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat Ia sadar nanti?"

"Usahakan saja kau jangan menyinggung keadaannya" jawab Dr. Jung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Siwon.

"Baiklah, gumawo." Siwon membungkuk berterima kasih pada Dokter pribadi keluarganya itu.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Donghae berlari menaiki tangga dihadapannya, tujuannya cuma satu, kamar Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi Donghae terlihat tidak berhenti berdecak dan mengumpat tentang Dongsaeng yang juga menjabat sebagai bos nya itu.

"Kyu!" Donghae berteriak di depan pintu kamar yang Ia ketahui kamar Kyuhyun.

'Prang'

Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar suara benda pecah dan juga teriakan dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai memasuki otak 'polos'nya. 'Apa Ia sedang 'bermain' bersama Sungmin?' batin Donghae sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kyu!" Donghae berteriak lagi.

'Ceklek'

"Eoh? Tidak dikunci?" Tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. 'Masuk atau tidak?' batin Donghae sambil menatap knop pintu di depannya.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya Donghae membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketka pandangannya melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar itu, belum lagi penciumannya yang menangkap bau seks yang begitu menusuk dihidungnya. Lagi, Donghae mencoba semakin masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Berjalan pelan ketika sepatunya tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca.

'Prang'

Suara benda jatuh atau kaca, membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lantai menuju seseorang yang tengah terduduk di meja kerja.

"Kyu!" teriak Donghae kaget ketika melihat bercak merah pada pakaian Dongsaengnya itu dan juga Donghae bisa melihat luka gores di tangan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, eoh?" ucap Donghae panic sambil menepuk kasar pipi Kyuhyun karna Kyuhyun mengabaikan kehadirannya dan semakin meracau.

"Ia tidak ada, Hiks… Sungmin…-"

"-Mereka mengambil Sungmin… Ah… atau Kelinci Bodoh itu yang melarikan diri. Aku akan menangkapnya kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba berdiri, namun tubuhnya terasa lemas sehingga Kyuhyun kembali jatuh terduduk di lantai. Pandangan matanya bahkan terlihat begitu menakutkan, sepertinya Lucifer itu kembali bangun pada diri Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengacak surai di kepalanya, kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini, kemana Sungmin? Siapa mereka yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tenang dulu, Kyu." Donghae membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan memapah namja tampan itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan peerlahan Donghae memasukan Kyuhyun kedalam mobilnya, Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun berada di Rumahnya untuk saat ini, jadi sebaiknya Kyuhyun dibawa ke Rumahnya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali tertidur untuk beberapa jam, Sungmin kembali sadarkan diri. Dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam jari tangannya. Sungmin mencoba bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering, Ia butuh minum sekarang. Dengan tangan yang ditusuk jarum infuse dan juga kondisi lemahnya, Sungmin harus berusaha susah payah untuk duduk dan menjangkau gelas di meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

'Trang'

Bukannya berhasil menjangkau gelas disampingnya, tangan Sungmin malah membuat gelas itu jatuh hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Siwon yang mendengar suara itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan agak tersentak melihat pecahan gelas di bawahnya.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Siwon bangun dari duduknya, mencoba melihat keadaan namja manis itu.

Sungmin menunduk dalam duduknya, "Aku haus."

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan surai lembut Sungmin, "Kau bisa minta tolong padaku, Hyung." Ujar Siwon sambil mengambil lagi gelas di dalam lemari kecil di dekat tempat tidur Sungmin dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

"-Cha, minumlah."

Dengan sedikit enggan Sungmin menerima air minum itu dari Siwon, meneguknya air itu sampai habis tak bersisa, kehausan, eoh?.

Siwon lebih memilih membereskan pecahan kaca yang kini berserakan di lantai itu. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi pecahan kacanya, Siwon mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan lantai. Tentu dirinya harus melakukan itu, Sungmin nya bisa terluka jika tempat itu tidak cepat di bersihkan.

"Siwon-ah-"

"Hmm?" sahut Siwon atas panggilan Sungmin.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?, jebal… aku harus pulang sekarang."

Siwon membenarkan posisi berdirinya, menatap namja manis yang kembali menunduk. Siwon tahu Ia tidak boleh membuat Sungmin tertekan, tapi Ia juga tidak mungkin mengijinkan namja manis itu kembali pada 'rumah' itu.

"Kita akan pulang, tapi-" Siwon menjeda kalimatnya membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap sang Dongsaeng di hadapannya. "-Tapi, kita pulang ke rumahku."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget, "Tapi Siwon-ah-"

"Kumohon Hyung, kau tidak bisa lagi kembali kesana. Namja brengsek itu akan menyakitimu lagi, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Kau sudah keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu, Hyung. Dan setelah ini, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang akan terjadi nanti." Terang Siwon menjelaskan.

Sungmin kembali menunduk mendengar perkataan Siwon. Keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun memang suatu hal yang sangat di inginkannya dulu, terbebas dari perlakuan kasar dan semena-mena Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, sekarang sudah berbeda, dan semua ini karna perasaan bodoh itu. Perasaan cintanya yang jatuh pada Sang Master, pemiliknya.

Sekarang semuanya terlihat begitu membingungkan di fikiran Sungmin. Apa yang dikatakan Siwon ada benarnya, jika Ia kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini, bersama Siwon pula, Ia tidak yakin akan selamat lagi dari hukuman Kyuhyun. Tapi, jika Ia ikut Siwon, Ia yakin perasaannya akan semakin sesak.

Tentukan mana pilihanmu, tak selamanya semua sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan, benarkan?.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu ketika Donghae membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal di Apartement-nya. Walaupun itu hanyalah Apartement sederhana, setidaknya di sana ada satu kamar kosong untuk di tempati Kyuhyun.

Donghae duduk di sofa miliknya sambil menatap bosan dan malas pada sesuatu di hadapannya. Televisi di depannya memang menyala, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya malas seperti ini. Melainkan seseorang namja tampan yang tidak ada henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di hadapannya sambil berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Cih, Ia sedang ingin menonton dan bersantai sekarang, bukan melihat namja yang sekarang masih menutupi pandangan untuk menonton.

"Aish, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di hubungi." Racau Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuh kasarnya di sebelah Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Kau yakin Sungmin bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook sekarang?."

"Entahlah, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat telponku, bukankah itu bisa menjadi bukti?." Tanya Kyuhyun retoris dengan wajah stoic berfikirnya.

"Bodyguard-mu belum memberikan kabar?" tanya Donghae lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar TV di depannya, akhirnya Ia bisa menonton film 'Finding Nemo' juga. -_-'

Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawabnya, "Mereka terlalu lambat, apa aku juga harus menyewa detektif?."

"Gunakan saja uang-mu yang banyak itu untuk perusahaan, Cho!." Ujar Donghae sarkatis.

"Masalah perusahaan akan kufikirkan nanti."

'Pletak'

"Awhh,, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak terima karna Donghae memberikan elusan sayang pada dahi Kyuhyun menggunakan Remot TV ditangannya.

Donghae berdecih lalu mematikan layar TV dihadapannya, "Tidurlah, besok akan ada rapat pemegang saham, jika kau gagal membuat jalan keluar untuk perusahaanmu, aku bisa memastikan seminggu lagi Cho Corporation sudah rata tertimbun tanah." Ujar Donghae sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih meringis mengelus dahinya.

"Pemegang Saham, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun memasang wajah berfikirnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringaian itu tercipta di sudut bibirnya. "Pintarnya kau, Cho Kyuhyun." Pujinya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berdiri mematung di sebuah bangunan mewah ala kerajaan modern dihadapannya. Menatap pilar tinggi yang dijadikan penyanggah juga aksen yang begitu indah untuk menghiasi bangunan itu.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, ayo masuk!" teriak Siwon pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam.

Sungmin mengangguk, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan mewah itu, benarkah ini rumah Siwon? Ini lebih terlihat seperti Istana atau Mansion, atau gedung museum mungkin. Sungmin tersenyum dengan semua yang difikirannya, bahkan rumah ini hampir tiga kalinya dari rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah Kyuhyun? Haah~, Sungmin merindukannya.

Beberapa maid sudah berbaris rapi di samping kanan-kiri pintu masuk, menyambut sang tuan muda mereka dengan temannya.

"Hyung, akan ku tunjukkan kamarmu." Siwom menarik lengan Sungmin yang masih asik menatap sekeliling rumahnya, begitu terkesima, eoh?

Siwon membuka pintu kayu jati berwarna putih itu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin di buat tercengan dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Ruangan besar dengan aksen Pink dan Putih yang lebih mendominasi itu membuat Sungmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau suka kamarmu, Hyung?, hhaha… Apa kau masih suka warna Pink?."

Sungmin mempoutskan bibirnya, apa Siwon tengah meledeknya sekarang. "Aku suka, gumawo Siwon-ah."

"Siapkan makanan." Sungmin menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat sebuah telepon dikamar itu.

"Kajja, Hyung. Kau pasti lapar." Siwon kembali menarik pelan lengan Sungmin agar mengikutinya menuju Ruang Makan.

.

.

'Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakanmu, Hyung. Membuatmu melupakan namja itu, dan memilihku.'

.

.

'Tubuhku begitu senang menerima semua kebebasan ini, tapi Hati dan Fikiranku masih asik terpenjara dalam bayangan Cho Kyuhyun.'

.

.

'Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengembalikan semua keadaan yang kacau, Sungmin dan Perusahaan, semuanya akan kembali ketanganku. Mereka milikku, Milik Cho Kyuhyun!.'

.

.

.

T.B.C

Hhehe…

Akhirnya bisa Update juga, Mianhaeyo sebelumnya bagi yang gak suka WonMin, Ini hanya sebentar kok… Apakah ini masih kurang panjang? Kuharap enggak, tapi kayaknya Iya-ya..

YeWook belom ada kabarnya ye, masih ngumpet dulu ceritanya mereka..

Hayo, ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?, kayanya baru dapet Ide Pintar tuh otak Kyuhyun…

Donghae : Gara2 di getok itu, Thor…

Mungkin akan ada Cast. Tambahan Chap depan, berhubungan dengan Ide Kyuhyun itu dah pokoknya.. Kita lihat aja Kyuhyun minta bantuan siapa untuk mengurusi perusahaanya di next chap. Hhehe…

Untuk Arcelina Ikawati , ini udah di lanjut ya~~ ,,

Gumawo yang udah Baca dan Review.. #BOW , Mian aku gak bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi aku baca semuanya kok.. Gumawo.. ^^

© Kim YoungMin Hyuk


	12. Chapter 11

My Love Doll

.

Cast : KyuMin

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita,

Silahkan KELUAR

No EDIT , Mianhae kalo banyak Typo(s)

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Author PoV

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya, Donghae sendiri pun terlihat heran dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Namja tampan itu hanya mengenakan pakaian Casual biasa, namun cukup rapi jika hanya akan diam di rumah atau sekedar pergi mencari Sungmin.

"Kyu? kau tidak lupa bahwa hari ini kau ada rapat penting kan?."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memakan sarapan di depannya dengan cepat. "Kau saja yang urus, Hyung. Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Kyuhyun meninggalkan sarapannya membuat Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Aish, Kyu! Apa kau bodoh, huh!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap santai Donghae yang terlihat marah padanya.

"Lupakan sebentar saja masalah Sungmin, lagipula Ia aman bersama Ryeowook. Dan kau sebaiknya mengurus perusahaanmu itu, apa kau tak ingat janjimu dengan orangtuamu, eoh?..."

"Hyung, aku-"

"Kumohon Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatasi masalah perusahaan sendiri, uangku tidak cukup untuk melakukan penyuntikan dana kepada perusahaan, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan pemecatan berkala kepada pekerjaku, mereka sudah bekerja dengan baik selama ini." Donghae hanya diam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan dongsaeng sekaligus atasannya itu.

"-Pengurangan jumlah produksi juga tidak bisa kita lakukan."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam memasang wajah berfikirnya, "Aku akan ke Jepang hari ini, kurasa aku bisa meminta pinjaman untuk Perusahanku." Tukas Kyuhyun kemudian.

Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya, "Jepang?, tunggu dulu, jangan bilang-" Donghae menatap langsung kearah obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya berharap Changmin Hyung bisa membantuku."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae sendirian setelah mengatakan hal itu. Donghae-pun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya agar Kyuhyun segera pulang membawa kabar baik.

Donghae tahu seberapa keras perjuangan Kyuhyun mendirikan perusahaannya ini tanpa bantuan kekayaan Orang tuanya. Perusahaan yang Kyuhyun bangun untuk menghormati dua orang yang sudah merubah dunianya. Perusahaan yang pada awalnya akan menjadi kejutan untuk kedua orang tuanya itu kini sedang dalam ambang kehancuran.

'Ddddrrrtttt'

Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya, "Ada apa, Hyuk?"

"…"

Donghae melirik jam pada dinding di dekatnya, "Aku akan datang sebentar lagi, siapkan semuanya, aku yang akan memimpin rapat kali ini."

"…"

"Aish, berikan saja alasan yang masuk akal Lee Hyuk Jae."

"…"

"Arraseo."

'Pip'

Donghae kembali ke kamarnya untuk membereskan berkas yang di butuhkannya. Donghae terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat, 'alasan apa yang akan kugunakan ketika mereka bertanya dimana Kyuhyun?' batin Donghae miris.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Other Side

Kini Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sendok makan dan berkali-kali Sungmin menelan salivanya melihat hidangan yang di berikan para pelayan itu dikamarnya.

Sungmin sendiri-pun tidak mengerti, sehabis bangun tidur tadi, dua orang pelayan sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya sambil membawa senampan makanan lezat. Satu orang pelayan lagi memegang satu stel pakaian –yang menurut Sungmin- mahal. Ah, jangan lupakan pelayan yang kini baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar Sungmin.

"Air hangat anda sudah siap, Tuan Muda."

Sungmin kembali menatap keseluruhan pelayan yang melayaninya itu, Ia berasa seperti di Surga. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan semua pikirannya yang membuatnya melamun.

"G-gumawo" ucap Sungmin tidak enak. Biasanya pagi hari seperti ini Ia akan bersusah payah membangunkan Kyuhyun, menyiapkan keperluan Kyuhyun, menyiapkan sarapan Kyuhyun, lalu mereka akan- tunggu dulu, Aish apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin akhirnya memilih menghabiskan sarapannya di tempat tidur, lalu setelah selesai ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin menatap kamar mandi itu, 'Luas sekali' batin Sungmin. Bahkan lebih luas dari kamar mandi di rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, 'Aku merindukannya. Apa yang Master Kyu lakukan sekarang? Siapa yang akan menyiapkan semua peralatan kerjanya? Menyiapkan bajunya? Membereskan tempat tidurnya? Aish, Master Kyu pasti bangun kesiangan lagi? Apa Master sarapan dengan baik hari ini?.' Sungmin kembali membatin ria dalam hatinya.

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebaiknya aku mandi saja." Ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin membuka semua kain pada tubuhnya, tersenyum miris ketika masih terlihat beberapa tanda merah tipis yang pernah di buat Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Sungmin memasukan dirinya di dalam bathtub, wangi terapi dari airnya membuatnya terasa nyaman.

.

'Tok tok'

Sungmin membuka matanya, ahh… sepertinya Ia tertidur tadi.

'Tok tok'

Kembali suara pintu di ketuk, Sungmin segera mengambil bathrub yang terlipat rapi di lemari kecil di dekatnya dan memakainya.

"Minnie Hyung?."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar suara yang Ia ketahui milik Siwon itu. Sungmin segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Siwon dengan tiga orang yang melayaninya tadi kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Hyung, Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi selama dua jam, eoh?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Dua jam?, lama sekali aku tertidur.'

"Maaf, aku ketiduran tadi." Ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah karna membuat semua orang khawatir.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, mengambil handuk kering yang di pegang oleh seorang pelayan di belakangnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut basah Sungmin. "Kajja Hyung." Siwon menuntun Sungmin agar duduk di depan meja riasnya, mengambil hairdryer dan kembali mengeringkan rambut Sungmin.

"Siwon-ah, aku belum memakai baju."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri dua namja itu, Siwon mengambil sesetel pakaian yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk Sungmin itu.

"Ini bajumu, Hyung."

Sungmin menerima dengan senang hati baju yang diberikan Siwon itu, "I-itu …"

"-Bisakah kalian keluar sementara aku berganti pakaian"

Siwon kembali terkekeh dan menyuruh semua pelayan tadi keluar, dirinya juga ikut keluar dari kamar itu setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Sungmin.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah menginjakan kakinya di Negara sakura itu. Negara yang begitu di sukai oleh kedua orang tuanya, Bahkan kecelakaan itu juga terjadi saat mereka pulang dari Negara indah ini.

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka Jepang, Ia tidak pandai menggunakan bahasa Negara ini. Namun demi Perusahaannya kini, Ia harus menemukan kenalan lama yang memilih tinggal di salah satu kota di Jepang.

Kyuhyun menyetop sebuah Taksi, lalu menunjukan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat itu pada supir taksi itu. Supir taksi itu mengangguk lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Tak terasa hampir setengah jam Kyuhyun menyusuri jalanan menuju alamat yang ditujunya, kini dirinya sudah berdiri di depan sebuah Apartemen mewah.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lobby Apartemen itu, menuju meja Reseptionist.

"Sumimasen-" dengan bahasa Jepang-nya yang sedikit kaku Kyuhyun mencoba menanyakan letak Apartemen yang ditujunya itu sambil menunjukan sebuah kartu nama pada sang Reseptionist.

"Wait a Moment, Sir. I Will check first." Ucap yeoja Reseptionist itu sebelum beralih menghubungi seseorang.

"Mr. Shim sudah menunggu anda. Lantai paling atas Apartement ini, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Arrigatou." Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan lobby lalu menaiki lift menuju lantai paling atas, PenHouse.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Donghae sudah selesai melakukan rapatnya kali ini, Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya di temani sang sekertaris. Hasil rapat memang belum sepenuhnya keluar, mereka membutuhkan Kyuhyun sebagai pemilik perusahaan untuk mengambil suatu keputusan.

Donghae duduk di kursinya sambil memijat pelan keningnya, rasanya sungguh memusingkan, para pemegang saham itu benar-benar sulit untuk di ajak bekerja sama, seolah hanya memikirkan keadaan dirimereka sendiri. Tsk.

'ceklek'

Donghae melirik kearah pintu ruangannya, sekertarisnya itu kini tengah membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya saat meletakan minuman itu di meja Donghae. Donghae menerimanya dengan senang hati, Aish… sekertarisnya itu memang paling mengerti.

"Hyuk-"

"Nde, Sajangnim."

"Apa menurutmu Perusahaan ini bisa keluar dari masalah berat ini?" tanya Donghae.

Namja yang di panggil Eunhyuk itu memasang wajah berfikirnya, "Bukankah Sajangnim bilang Mr. Cho sedang mengambil pinjaman untuk perusahaan ini, kurasa memang pinjaman itu yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan ini."

Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Yah, semoga saja Kyuhyun mendapatkannya.". Eunhyuk balas tersenyum ketika atasannya itu menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

'Drtt… Drrrttt'

Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja, nama Kyuhyun tertulis jelas di layar Smartphone nya itu.

"Yeobseyo, Kyu. Kau Sudah-"

'…'

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan panjang dari orang di seberang sana, bahkan omongannya terpotong oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung menghujaninya dengan suruhan-suruhan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau berbicara pelan-pelan, Cho."

'…'

"Sungmin?"

'…'

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

'…'

"Berikan saja alamat Ryeowook padaku, Aku yang akan-"

'…'

"ANI! Kau tetap di sana atau aku tidak akan pernah membantu semua masalahmu itu!"

'…'

"Arraseo, aku tutup telfonnya."

'Pip'

Donghae bangun dari duduknya lalu menyambar kunci mobilnya dengan cepat, membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya menatap namja tampan itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi kan? Jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Aku pergi." Ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa mengangguk bingung.

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Seorang bocah manis berbibir cerry itu sudah hampir menangis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, mata foxy nya sudah berkaca-kaca karna namja tampan dihadapannya yang tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir berjalan di depannya.

"A-Ahjussi…"

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda panggilannya direspon.

"Ahjussi!" bocah manis itu kembali membuka suaranya dengan nada sedikit berteriak, kenapa Ia di acuhkan seperti ini.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi! AHJUSSI!.. Huweeee…"

Kyuhyun reflek menoleh mendengar suara teriakan dari sampingnya, bocah di hadapannya itu kini tengah meraung-raung menangis entah karna apa. Kyuhyun jadi panic sendiri melihatnya, "Y-Ya, jangan menangis. Ada apa, Eoh? Hush… hush… temui Appa-mu itu dikamar mandi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun bingung mengatasi bocah kecil yang masih menangis itu.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang duduk serius di sofa di ruang tamu Apartement mewah itu. Di hadapannya, seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan juga terlihat serius dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya, sebuah kacamata kerja di wajahnya membuat namja itu seperti memiliki pesonanya sendiri.

"Changmin hyung, kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun mengusik keseriusan itu.

Namja yang di panggil Changmin itu memasang wajah Evilnya dengan serius, "Perkenalkan padaku namja manis yang kau bilang 'peliharaan' mu itu, baru aku akan membantumu melakukan Suntikan dana Perusahaan, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, rasanya menyesal menceritakan Sungmin pada Rivalnya yang satu ini.

Changmin tersenyum, rasanya baru kali ini Ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu panic setelah mendapat telepon dari anak buahnya tadi. Atau ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menceritakan namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

**Flashback**

"Jadi ada apa, eoh? Wajah panic mu itu benar-benar mencurigakan." Selidik Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa diam memperhatikan ponselnya, sepertinya rival nya yang satu ini sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Diam dulu, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap surai lembut bocah manis yang masih sesenggukan dipangkuannya.

Changmin terus memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menelpon seseorang di sebrang sana. Sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud dari beberapa kata yang dilontarkan namja aneh pecinta game itu.

'Peliharaan', 'Sungmin', 'Siwon', 'Ryeowook', atau saat Kyuhyun mengatakan Ia akan kembali ke Korea saat itu juga. Ah, Ia mengenal Ryeowook, Ia pernah bertemu Ryeowook saat pemakaman orang tua Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun menunjukan kelemahannya di depan namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan teleponnya, Ia terlihat mengacak rambutnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di belakangnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku sekarang, Cho!."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sambil menatap Changmin, berfikir sebentar apakah Ia harus menceritakan perihal Sungmin pada Hyung-nya ini. "Namanya Lee Sungmin, namja manis yang kubeli dari sebuah pelelangan manusia di sebuah bar kecil di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membelinya waktu itu, aku… aku hanya sedang butuh pelampiasan.-" Kyuhyun menjeda ceritanya dan Changmin hanya bisa mendengarkan, tidak ada niatan untuk memotong cerita itu.

"-Namja manis yang awalnya tidak berarti itu, sekarang malah benar-benar membuat fikiranku menjadi gila. Ia selalu berada di fikiranku, bayangan senyum manis itu, haah~... kau harus melihat senyum menawan itu, Hyung."

"Kau mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku akan jadi Kyuhyun yang berbeda jika bersamanya, aku merasa Ia merubahku seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang kasar dan selalu bertindak kejam. Padahal aku hanya ingin Ia terus bersamaku, aku benci ketika Ia membantahku, aku benci ketika Ia dekat dengan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin ia terus menjadi milikku…-"

"Lalu?"

"Dia pergi… seseorang mengambilnya dariku, orang itu juga yang membuat Perusahaanku seperti ini dengan pembatalan kontrak sepihak-" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, berita dari anak buahnya bahwa Sungmin tidak ada bersama Ryeowook melainkan ada bersama Siwon yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa, memejamkan matanya sambil menerawang ke perasaannya, "Rasanya sesak ketika Ia tidak bersamaku, rasanya sakit ketika Ia meninggalkanku, aku membutuhkannya, sangat."

"Akuilah perasaanmu padanya, Kyu. Ucapan 'Cinta' darimu yang akan terus mengikatnya padamu, bukan perbuatan kasar ataupun paksaan."

"Hyung~~"

**Flashback End**

.

.

My Love Doll

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pelan pintu Apartemen sederhana milik Donghae di depannya dengan lemas. Persyaratan dari Changmin membuatnya semakin banyak pikiran.

"Kyu kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana? Kau dapat pinjamannya?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa.

"Kau mendapatkan kabar Sungmin, Hyung? Kau sudah menemukan alamat rumah Siwon yang ditinggali Sungmin, kan?." Kini Kyuhyun yang balik bertanya pada Donghae tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Hyung-nya itu.

Donghae berdecak, "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sebelum kau memberitahuku hasil perjalananmu ke Jepang itu."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari rebahannya pada sofa, "Changmin hyung tidak mau melakukan Suntikan Dana itu, tapi-."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Aish, kita harus bagaimana Kyu, semua pemegang saham hanya memberikan waktu seminggu untuk kita menormalkan system produksi dan masalah Perusahaan. Kita tidak mempunyai dana sama sekali untuk melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, Donghae sudah memotong ucapanya dengan penjelasan tidak penting seperti itu. "Itu berarti aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan namun Donghae masih sanggup mendengarnya.

"Hyung, Berikan Alamat itu sekarang!." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit memerintah sambil menjulurkan tangannya diwajah Donghae.

Donghae mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya dan membuka sebuah catatan di dalamnya. Niatnya Ia ingin mengirimkan alamat itu kemarin, tapi Ia takut Kyuhyun jadi tidak fokus pada kegiatannya di Jepang.

Suara ponsel Kyuhyun yang bergetar menandakan Donghae sudah mengirimkan alamat itu ke ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka Ponselnya, membaca sebuah alamat yang tercantum di sana. "Jin An? Mereka di Jin An?." Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Donghae menggedikan bahunya, "Itu yang di laporkan anak buahku kemarin, Aku sendiri belum sempat memastikannya kesana. Aku hanya sempat ke rumah Ryeowook, dan memang benar, tidak ada Sungmin disana."

Kyuhyun segera bangun dari duduknya, menyambar kilat kunci mobil yang memang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. "Aku pinjam mobilmu."

'Brak'

Dan pintu apartemen itu ditutup oleh Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang masih mencerna kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

My Love Doll

© Kim YoungMin Hyuk

.

.

.

T.B.C

Aku bingung mau bilang apa tentang Chap ini.. Mianhae kalo ada Typo(s) nya ya atau kalian gak dapet feel nya sama sekali, gak aku baca ulang soalnya, gak ada peng-Editan, lagi di kejar waktu.. -,-

Dan aku tambahin Chang-Chang di sini~~

Disini Kyu juga udah mulai mengakui perasaannya buat Ming..

Next , ada yang mau nebak apa yang terjadi ?

Follow my Twitter = Nana Kim ( nana 3424 ) *hilangkan spasi*

Okey, Gumawo udah baca dan Review.. aku gak akan bosen bilang Mianhae karna gak balas Review kalian.. Mianhae mianhae mianhae… hhehhe

Saran dan kritikan dari kalian selalu jadi isnpirasi dan semangat buat aku,, ^^

Gumawo~~


End file.
